The Amazing Spiez! Operation: Guns
by KickTheBucket
Summary: The spiez meet a mysterious girl whose past is a secret she won't share. The girl is added to the team, but when a mission goes wrong and she risks herself to save all of them, what secrets will come out? Crappy summary, I know. MarcxOC, LeexOC.
1. Chapter 1: Frog Princess

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Okay. This is my first story on fanfiction, so let's just hope it goes okay. Since it's my first, I would seriously appreciate lots of reviews. Don't be afraid to tell me what I did wrong. I need to know so I can fix these things.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Operation: Guns**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 1: Frog Princess**

Four teens sat home alone, waiting for the sun to come out from behind the purple storm clouds. It was a Wednesday afternoon in mid-april and the rains had decided to come about a week ago. It hadn't stopped raining since then.

The oldest one- a boy with auburn colored hair and light blue eyes- sighed and twiddled his thumbs. The youngest one- a boy with dark skin and black hair- flipped through the channels on the television in a bored manner. The TV appeared to be malfunctioning since all they got was static.

Suddenly, a man in his late fifties popped up on the screen. All four kids jumped up in surprise and caught their breath.

"Jerry!" The second oldest- a girl with dark hair and skin like the youngest- exclaimed.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, spies," Jerry apologized although it didn't seem that he meant his words, "But we seem to have a situation."

The other boy- a brunette with hazel eyes- sighed and rested his chin on his fist. "Another one?" he groaned.

"Yes, Marc," Jerry said, not appearing to notice his reluctance to go on the mission. "It's quite a creepy circumstance, however."

The youngest one's green eyes widened and he hugged his knees to his body. "Huh? Are there zombies? O-or werewolves, or vampires?" He whimpered, "Because if there are, then I'm staying home!"

The oldest one patted his little brother on the head. "It's okay, Tony. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Tony glared up at his older sibling, "You say that every time Lee!" He growled, but Lee ignored him.

All of a sudden the couch opened up, and the four kids felt the room around them spin as they were sucked into the cushions.

They landed on another couch in a modern looking office. Jerry sat behind a mahogany desk in front of a wall that seemed to be a monitor for a huge computer.

"Ah, there you are spies," He murmured, busy with his work. He looked up when he had finished. "There have been strange disappearances of young teenage girls in big cities all over the world. They have all been given this necklace though-" A silver necklace popped up on the monitor "-And WOOHP has no idea what it does to the person that puts it on."

Lee nodded, "So it's our mission to find out where these chicks are and what the necklace does?"

"Precisely. The next birthday party is in a few minutes at a house in New Orleans, a girl named Tanya Baker is the birthday girl," Jerry told them. "You will be taking with you the see-no-evil contact lenses, in case you accidentally put the necklace on." He tossed each spy the contact lenses, "You will also take the Invisibility Pills for a hasty exit and/or entry," He dispersed these also, "And the quick-shot suction gun, just in case you need to catch something." He tossed the gun to Lee.

"Uh… Jerry?" Tony spoke up.

"Yes, Tony?"

"Why is this mission supposedly 'creepy'?"

Jerry smiled. "You will find out I'm sure." And with that, the spies were sucked into the jet.

"Megan," Tony whispered to his older sister, "Do you think there're going to be any ghosts? Or dead people?"

Megan just shook her head and kept her attention on her controls.

After a few minutes, Lee-who was piloting the plane- began to land the jet.

"Alright guys, looks like the party's just started," He said.

Megan smiled. "It's not a party till I'm there!"

"Easy party girl," Marc sighed, "We're not actually making an appearance remember?"  
Megan made a pouty face, but she understood.

The spies landed the jet in a grove of trees by the large house of Tanya Baker, and they began to quietly make their way over.

When they were close enough to the little house, they could hear activity inside. Megan crept up to the window and peeked inside.

"They're opening presents," she reported. She watched for a while longer, and after a few minutes she gasped. "She got one of those necklaces!" Minutes passed again, and Megan shot around to the side of the house. "She's going to put it on in the bathroom!"

"Already there, sis!" Lee whispered, quickly finding the window that looked into the bathroom. He caught the red-headed girl unclasping the silver chain and hanging it around her neck. The other spies- who were keeping watch- heard a popping sound from inside of the house. Lee gasped, "Holy-!" But he didn't finish.

The window exploded and a huge toad hopped out, almost on top of Lee. Lee loaded the suction gun and pointed it, but the toad leapt out of the way. Lee accidentally squeezed the trigger a second too late and ended up catching Marc and Megan in the web instead. The two groaned, and Lee apologized.

"I got it!" Tony shouted to his brothers and sister as he flew after the frog on his jet boots.

"No, no! Tony, Don't!" Lee yelled after him, but the twelve year old was too far away to hear. "Ugh, crap!"

Lee turned to help his brother and sister, but found that they were already out of the net.

"C'mon, guys. Let's go!" Marc said to the group as they all took off after Tony.

They found him in a little clearing next to the highway. He put a finger to his lips, motioning that they should be quiet. The three elder kids landed and walked over to kneel next to their little brother.

"Why are we whispering?" Megan asked quietly.

Tony pointed to the huge toad, sitting right in the middle of the highway.

"I can get it!" Tony whispered back as he bunched himself together, ready to spring. The boy jumped toward the toad, arms outstretched, but he hadn't been paying close enough attention. The toad jumped out of the way just as a bus drove past on the highway. Instead of hitting the toad, Tony hit the bus. Lucky for him, he had seen it coming soon enough to activate his boots. The bus driver saw him, and screeched to a halt, which made the bus tip over onto its side. Tony was unharmed, but by the looks of it, the bus driver was pretty beat up from the crash.

"Tony!" Lee scolded, running out of the bushes to find his baby brother. He had almost reached him when the emergency window was kicked out of the way on the bus. Afraid of being discovered, Lee picked up Tony and ran back into the bushes. "Look what you got us into!"

The spies crouched in the bushes again, not wanting to be seen.

A girl jumped out of the window of the bus, looking around for anyone.

"Quick, the invisibility pills!" Marc whispered to Tony who had been carrying them. The boy reached into the pocket of his yellow spy suit where he had put them. Unable to find them, he searched through the other pocket.

"Guys, I think I lost them," Tony replied, looking up at his furious siblings.

"Well then, we're stuck here! We can't fly away without that girl taking notice to us," Megan said.

Lee groaned and they all sat down, preparing to be as silent as ever for as long as they could be.

The girls' hand had made its way to her left back pocket of her shorts, and she pulled something out. She brought it to the front of her body and the spies were able to see what it was: a pistol.

Tony gasped and all three other spies slapped their hands over his mouth.

The girl took out ten rounds and loaded them into the magazine of the gun. Once it was full, she pushed it up into the pistol. She flicked the safety off and used the sights to peer around her. She waited for several minutes, seeing if something would move, and then she flicked the safety back on.

Lee relaxed a little bit and from the corner of his eye, he saw Tony breath a sigh of relief. All of a sudden, a new noise came from where the girl was.

They all swiveled their heads to where she was standing. They saw the girl flick the gun off of safety again, her eyes on the trees where they were hiding. Tony's small movement had alerted her.

They all watched in horror as she cocked the gun and ran toward them.


	2. Chapter 2: Dangerous Girls

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**I am so very extremely bored, and so I will write a second chapter. Please review!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Operation: Guns**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 2: Dangerous Girls**

The spies still stood motionless as the girl burst into the clearing, ready to fire her chrome pistol.

She stood her ground, and the spies all looked at her closely for the first time.

She had medium-brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades, and in the sunlight you could see the faint red streaks in it. She also had bangs that were swept into her eyes. Her eyes were one of her most noticeable features. They were hazel, but very bright and extraordinary. The main color was a jade green with flecks of amber, but bright yellow surrounded the pupil in a sun-shape, making her eyes very interesting. The girl had a light splash of freckles across her nose, and her skin was pale with a light tan. She was wearing a bright orange shirt with a navy pinstriped vest that went down to her ribs. Her shorts were dark gray and denim, and they showed off her tan, muscular legs. She wore boys street shoes, which made her seem taller than she actually was- about 5'6". She looked to be about thirteen or fourteen.

She had the gun trained on the closest person to her- Tony, who was terrified. Megan was biting her lip, preparing to jump in front of her little brother if the gun was fired. Lee and Marc were staring wide-eyed at the pretty girl, almost dumbstruck.

The girls' hazel eyes were narrowed. "Who are you?" She demanded.

Megan looked at Lee and Marc, who usually spoke first, and seeing that they had no intention of doing so, spoke instead.

"Uh… I'm Megan, and these are my brothers, Lee, Marc, and Tony," She said nervously, pointing out each one in turn.

"That doesn't help me much," The girl growled. "Why are you here? And why are you dressed like that?"

Tony, who now had his hands up, exchanged a glance with Megan.

"We- uh- well," Tony stuttered, and when the girl took a step closer, Lee suddenly came to his boiling point. He didn't want his little brother to get hurt, and this girl certainly seemed like she was serious with her '22 pistol.

"We're spies for a secret organization called WOOHP," Lee interrupted, "It means World Organization Of Human Protection."

The girl cocked her head to one side and fixed him with a thoughtful glare.

"Aren't you guys a little young to be spies?" She questioned.

Megan shrugged. "Wasn't our decision."

The girl looked thoughtful again. "Let me see your badges," she said after a few moments.

The Clarks looked at each other, and deciding that this was an emergency, all produced their IDs. They passed them down the line, and Tony handed her all four. The girl took the cards with the hand that wasn't closest to the trigger. Still training the gun on the spies with one hand, she examined the badges with the other. After a few minutes, she decided they were real and handed them back their IDs. She flicked the safety back on and began to unload her pistol.

The spies watched her suspiciously, waiting until she was done.

Megan, being curious asked, "So… how long have you shot guns?"  
The girl shrugged as she put the gun and its' contents into her back pocket again. "I think I was four when I learned. My dad was in the military."

The silence began to stretch, and this time, the girl broke the silence. "How old are you guys?"

"Lee's 14, Marc's 13, Tony's 12, and I'm 13," Megan informed her. The girl nodded, and chewed on her lip, appearing to be deep in thought. She crossed her arms and regarded them all curiously.

After a few minutes she said, "I'm Lacey." She held out her hand, and each of them shook it.

Lacey looked at them all again. "Why are you guys out here?" She asked.

Tony spoke this time. "We were chasing some mutated toad thing that used to be a girl."

Lacey's eyebrows rose and she looked genuinely interested. "Does that shit usually happen?"  
Megan nodded, "All over the world."

"And the world is too blind to notice," Lacey murmured narrowing her eyes. She looked at Marc and Lee, who had barely said a word. "Can those two speak? Or are they all brawn and no brains?"

Tony and Megan laughed. "Marc's brains, Lee's brawn." Megan explained.

Lacey raised an eyebrow. "Alright then. Shouldn't you guys be on your way?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, we should probably go."

Megan looked thoughtful. "You should come with us," She said suddenly. All four of the other kids looked at her with wide eyes. Megan shrugged. "If you're good with a gun, maybe you can help us with some stuff."

Before Lacey could object, Lee stepped forward and hauled her over his shoulder.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed. Megan and Tony shrugged and they all took off into the sky.

Lacey squirmed. "What about the bus? There were all sorts of people on it!"

"WOOHP will take care of it," Tony assured her.

Lacey finally sat still. "Ugh. What have I gotten myself into?"

When they arrived at the huge skyscraper known as WOOHP, Lee finally sat her down. The girl looked around in awe as she stood on the roof.

"Holy crud," She murmured as she marveled at the town.

The floor suddenly opened up below the spies and they were sucked into the building. They landed with an 'OOF!' on the couch in Jerry's office.

"Ah! How did the mission go spies?" He asked, typing away on his computer.

Megan stood up and practically skipped over to Jerry's desk.

"Look Jer! We found someone!" She sang.

Jerry looked up and regarded the brunette girl looking around in confusion and shock.

"And what do you propose we do with her?" He prompted Megan.

She shrugged, "I dunno. She could be useful."

Jerry nodded thoughtfully. "We shall test her indeed then, if you seem to think so," he announced. "What can you do, young lady?"

Lacey's eyes sparkled with mischief and she smiled politely. "I can breathe, and sleep, and eat." She said pleasantly.

"No, no, I mean what can you do for WOOHP?"

She sighed, seeing that she could have no fun with the old man with the British accent.

"I can shoot guns, and I'm a black belt in martial arts," She muttered, seeing that she was just a project for people to work on again, as she had been in the past.

Jerry nodded, "You can spend the rest of the day here, and WOOHP can test you. By the end of the day, we will see if you can be compatible with the team. As for you spies," Jerry said regarding the Clarks again, "I believe it's time for dinner."

Lee's blue eyes widened, "Aw, man! If we're late mom's gonna kill us!" He groaned before he and his siblings were sucked into the air vent above.


	3. Chapter 3: Bathwater

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Okay, so Chapter 3. Thanks for the review by the way.**

**I have a good idea about where this story's going. I hope to get more reviews in the future.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Operation: Guns**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 3: Bathwater**

The Clark siblings were at school the next day, getting their books out of their lockers. All four were excited about getting WOOHPed that day because they wanted to hear how Lacey's tests had been going.

Tony yawned and stretched his arms before he reached in to get his math book. His shoulders slumped and his eyes glazed over. "I'm sick of math," He sighed, "I can't wait till summer."

Marc patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay, Tone. There's only a couple more months- eight weeks or sixty days to be exact- of school left." His siblings stared at him. "What?"

"Oh, well if it isn't the boring siblings!" A nasally voice said from behind them. The Clarks turned, although they already knew whom it was.

The girl who stood behind them had her blonde hair pulled up into an obnoxious ponytail with big hairclips on the side. She was wearing pink and black clothes, which clashed horribly with her attitude.

"Oh hey Tammy," Megan said in a rather annoyed voice, "How's your ego?"

The blonde scrunched her nose up. "My what?"

The Clark siblings laughed and closed their lockers. They were walking away when a loud noise from their left side made them stop. The lockers they were standing next to opened and sucked them in before they knew what was going on.

"Yes! Saved by the bell!" Lee cheered as they were dumped onto the couch in Jerry's office.

"Ah, hello spies!" Jerry greeted them, watching the monitor on his computer with intense concentration.

"Hey, Jer! What's up?" Megan asked, getting up off the couch.

Jerry smiled. "I'm glad you asked," He said.

The old spy led them out of his office and down a hall. The walls were a dark gray color with many windows that, instead of looking out on the town, looked into white rooms with many different things. As the kids walked down the linoleum-floored hall, they looked into the many windows.

One room had a couple of people sitting in the middle meditating. Another had a few scientists watching from behind a glass screen as something blew up. There was another room that had a couple of scientists with remote controls and robots. The spies smiled widely and looked at all of the different rooms in awe. Jerry finally stopped at a door at the end of the hall. He opened the door for the kids and ushered them into the room.

The spies walked into what looked like a little lobby. The room was huge, except there was a glass wall separating the lobby from the other three quarters of the room. There was a huge counter with many buttons and monitors on it, and over in the corner there was a table with a few chairs next to the glass door that led into the other part of the room.

"Welcome to the simulation room spies! Well, at least one of them." Jerry announced with a smile.

The spies looked around wide-eyed. Everyone seemed impressed except for Marc.

"Wow, Jerry. I thought you might at least have some higher-tech gadgets in here. It just looks like a control station," he observed.

Jerry scoffed. "Quite the contrary, Marc. These devices trigger some of the most deadliest weapons every created."

Marc still didn't look interested, but he shrugged and said, "Okay."

Jerry waved his hand. "No matter. That's only half of what I pulled you in to show you," he said, leading them over to the glass.

The spies peered in and saw a white concrete room. They only saw that at first, but then they saw everything else.

Lacey was leaping from wall to wall, gasping and panting. Three killer robots were hot on her trail and laser guns on the walls were aiming and firing at her. She was just managing to dodge all of them while still running away from the robots.

Megan gasped as the robot in the middle closed in on her and slashed at her heels with a deadly looking knife. Lacey jumped up high, clearly seeing the attack and she scrambled up on top of the robot. She punched down with a ton of force and broke a hole in the robots head. Moments later she pulled out the power-source and brains of the robot and jumped off of it. The robot buzzed, and then it caught fire and exploded.

Lacey barely had time to wipe the sweat off of her forehead before the other robots turned and attacked. The spies could tell that the girl had had enough. She had a look on her face that was so intense it made Tony shiver. She ran towards the robots at full speed and when she was finally close enough, she pushed her fist full force into the robot on the left. She pulled out its power-source, and threw it down onto the ground. After that, she ran toward the wall, trying to attract the attention of the other robot. Her orange shirt and navy blue pinstriped vest were drenched with sweat, and her shoes looked slashed and holey like they were on the verge of falling apart.

When the girl had reached the wall, she reached out with her hands outstretched and pushed against the wall. She waited for the robot to get close enough, and then she lifted her feet up and kicked as hard as she could. The machine was pushed with so much force, that it skidded over to the other side of the room and was damaged badly as it was crushed against the wall. Lacey ran over and finished the job.

She smiled and breathed out heavily. She then noticed that the lasers on the wall were still intact. She didn't seem happy with that. She back-stepped and-still avoiding the lasers- ran back up to the wall full speed. She was able to get enough momentum so as to jump and climb her way up the concrete. She got to the first laser and ripped it out of place. She then quickly jumped to the next and did the same. Then she did it to the next one, and the next, and the next. Finally she was done.

Lacey slid down the wall and leaned against it, her body heaving, gasping, and sweating. She laughed a little hysterically, and then she made her way over to the door in the glass wall.

Jerry unlocked it when she approached and held it open for her. The girl gave him a grateful glance and she stomped into the room.

"Hey!" Megan greeted her as she slumped down into the nearest chair. "How did your training go?"

Lacey looked at her with an exhausted and feverish glaze over her eyes and she heaved a laugh. "I'm not dead, so I guess… good?"

Tony walked over and leaned on her with his arm on her shoulder. "It's fun, isn't it?" He prompted.

Lacey didn't answer his question. She grabbed his shoulder and flipped him onto his back on the ground with her foot on his chest.

"Easy, you're out of training, remember?" Lee said, gently pulling her arm off of Tony and helping him stand up.

The brunette glared at him. "Huh, that's like the first time I've heard you talk."

Lee scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, well uh…."

"Anywho," Jerry interrupted, coming over to the kids, "She's passed her training. I only need to run some paperwork on her. She is qualified to be a WOOHP spy, although _you _have to tell _me _whether you want her on your team or not."

Marc was scratching his chin. "From the way she was in there, I think we could use her," he murmured thoughtfully.

Lacey fixed him with a grateful look and he blushed.

She looked back to Jerry again. "Can I have my gun back now?"

Jerry laughed and pressed a button on the controls counter. A little compartment popped out which held her '22 pistol and all of its contents. She let out a happy squeal and began to load her pistol and magazine back into her back pocket.

"You sure like guns, don't you?" Megan thought out loud.

Lacey nodded enthusiastically. "They're like my babies! They were my dads babies too- well, except for me. I really was his baby," Her eyes darkened slightly, but it was almost unnoticeable. The only one who did notice it was Marc, and he looked at her quizzically, but didn't say anything.

Jerry nodded and scratched his head. "Spies, may I talk to you over here in the corner for a moment?"

The Clarks nodded and followed Jerry to the other side of the control lobby.

"Unfortunately, I cannot _truly _make her a spy without a background check. She won't really give us any details except for her father being in the military. She won't even tell us her last name. It's quite peculiar," Jerry said quietly.

Megan nodded, "She's really tough. She seems like she's been through a lot."

"Anyway, spies," Jerry began again, "I have no more housing available in the WOOHP headquarters. We've enrolled her in your school, and we're trying to find her family. I need her to stay at your house tonight."

The spies' faces became weary but optimistic.

"No problem, Jer!" Megan said with a smile, "I can just tell mom that my friend needs to spend the night because her parents are going out of town on a last minute business trip."

"Good thinking, Megan!" Lee whispered, and the two exchanged a high-five.

"Right," Jerry murmured, "I will send her over to the school at the end of the day. You can take it from there, and I will WOOHP all of you sometime tomorrow. Until she tells us her last name, it will temporarily be Martinez."

"Martinez?" Megan scoffed, "That's a great last name and all, Jer, but couldn't you have thought of something a little more original?"

Jerry smiled, and a hole opened up in the roof above the spies. They were all sucked up into the halls of their Junior High School again.

The day passed normally, and finally the last period bell rang. The siblings met up in the hall after classes as they walked to the front of the school.

"Alright guys, you know the story," Megan told her brothers as they approached the school doors.

"Right," Marc said, "She's your pen-pal from Florida and her family moved here."

Megan smiled and nodded. "Yeah. This might be a long night. Are you guys ready?"

The Clark boys nodded, and they pushed open the doors.

They didn't see Lacey at first, but Marc finally spotted her near the bottom of the stairs.

She was sitting on the bench hugging her legs to her body with her head resting on her knees. She had a somber look on her face and her multi-colored eyes seemed kind of defeated.

When the siblings walked up to her, she looked up and appeared to sort of cheer up a little bit.

"Hi!" She said, kind of too cheerful.

"Hey!" They greeted her back.

Lee slung his backpack off of his shoulder and plopped it down on the bench beside her. He casually lifted his foot up to tie his shoe, putting their faces a little too close together. He had decided it was time to make his move.

"What's up?" he asked.

Lacey leaned away from him, kind of aware of what he was doing. "Uh… not much. I was waiting for you guys." She pulled her hair back and slung it over her right shoulder.

Megan pulled her off the bench. "Well, come one lazy bones! Let's go. I already called my mom and she said you could come over for the night- the whole week if she liked you."

"Oh. Uh, well I guess that's good!" Lacey stammered, blushing a little bit at the thought of being welcome somewhere.

"Yeah!" Tony exclaimed, "Well, let's get going!"

Lee pulled his leg off of the bench and sat it down on the ground again, looking a little disappointed because his charm hadn't worked.

Tony began to run ahead and he pulled on Lacey's hand, tugging her after him.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" She growled.

Megan, Lee, and Marc followed.

When they arrived at the Clark's house, Lacey paused outside on the front lawn. She stared up at the blue paneled house and the look in her eyes confused the Clarks.

"What's wrong?" Marc prompted.

She shook her head and shrugged, "It's nothing. I just haven't really been with adults in a long time."

"So, where are you from anyway?" Lee prompted.

Her face became a cold, stone mask. "My dad was in the military," was all she said. Her tone made them not want to continue with that subject, so they dropped it and Megan dragged her into the house.

"Mom! We're home! My friend's here!" Megan shouted.

Karen Clark peered around the wall from the kitchen. "Oh!" She exclaimed, looking Lacey up and down. "You're a pretty little thing, aren't you?" Lacey blushed, "Well, anyway, come on in! I was just making cookies."

Tony and Megan pulled her into the kitchen and Marc and Lee trailed behind.

"So, is she just Megan's friend, or is she everyone's?" Karen said, looking at her kids and the new girl in the house.

"Uh… I can be everyone's I guess." Lacey said, trying to be cheerful.

"Oh! Well that's wonderful! What was your name again? Megan said it was…. Stacey right?"

"Lacey," the brunette corrected.

"Oh, that's right! Well, welcome to our home, Lacey."

"Thanks," She said with a smile.

Megan led her up to her room after that, and the night went on from there. The kids gave her a tour of the house, and after a while, their dad, Cal came home. Lacey was introduced to him, and after that, they all ate dinner.

At the table, Karen tried to make small talk.

"So, kiddo. What do your parents do?" She asked.

Lacey looked up with a stony look in her eyes again, and the kids were sure that she was going to say "my dad's in the military", but instead she gave a warm smile and said, "My dad's an attorney and my mom's a biologist."

Marc looked at her closely. At first he thought that she could've been telling the truth, but then he saw the flicker in her eyes and realized she was lying. She was good at it. How many other lies had she told?

Karen looked thoroughly impressed. "Oh!" She nearly squealed, "How long have they been at it? What colleges did they go to?"

Lacey's eye twitched like she was trying to think of what to say. "Harvard and uh… what's it called… Yale," She muttered.

Karen gasped and clapped. Cal just looked on. "Wow! What qualified people! Do you have any siblings?"

Marc continued to examine her closely.

"Yeah. I have an older brother named, Jared," Lacey replied. Marc cocked his head slightly to the side. She was telling the truth.

Karen glanced at Megan. "Oh! Is he nice? Good looking?"

Lacey shrugged, and she suddenly looked unsure for some reason. "I dunno, I guess."

Seeing that it was a dead end, Karen changed the subject. "Well… Marc wants to go to Harvard!"

All attention was focused on Marc but he didn't have his heart into explaining why he wanted to go to college and what courses he would take. He was still examining the peculiar girl sitting across the table from him with narrowed eyes. "Yea," he murmured, "I do."

With that, all conversations dropped.

After dinner, the boys stayed downstairs to wash dishes while Megan and Lacey went upstairs to Megan's room again.

Marc stared down into the sink as the suds soaked him from his elbows to his fingertips, deep in thought. Tony was babbling on and on about some subject and Lee was nodding and putting in comments every now and then. When it appeared the subject was coming to a close, Tony said, "So, what do you think about Lacey?"

Lee smiled dreamily, "Well, she's cool, and she knows how to kick some serious butt, so I think she would make a great addition to the team!"

Tony nodded enthusiastically. "I think so too! I want her to teach me more about guns!" He made a fake finger gun and pretended to shoot Marc, who still appeared deep in thought.

After a second, Marc looked up. "She's really strange. Like—secretive strange. She doesn't trust anyone," He said at last.

Lee finished putting up some plates in the cabinet on the top shelf before looking back at his younger brother. "Why do you say that?" He asked.

Marc gave him an astonished look, "She like- lies about everything!"

Tony and Lee shrugged. "If you say so."

Up in Megan's room, the girls were figuring out things to do. After looking through some gossip magazines and discussing different views on things, they decided to work on a puzzle.

They had finished, but then they noticed a strange puzzle piece that didn't fit in any holes they had.

"Hmm, seems it's out of place," Megan murmured to herself.

Lacey reached out and took it in her hand. She flipped it over and rubbed her thumb in a circular pattern on the front. She chewed her lip and appeared to be deep in thought. "Kind of like me," she whispered.

Megan looked at her strangely, "Huh?"

The brunette smiled and looked up at her with dangerous eyes. "Nothing."

A couple of hours later, Karen came into Megan's room and announced that it was lights out.

The girls got sleeping bags out and lay them on the floor. They turned the lights off and began to drift off—or at least one of them did.

Lacey stared at the wall with her eyes wide open. She listened intently, waiting for Megan's breathing to slow. As soon as the girl had gone into a deep sleep, Lacey slowly peeled back her sleeping bag. She silently got up and crept out of the room.

The girl crept down the red-carpeted hallway until she got to the bathroom. She quietly took in her surroundings: The pearly white bath/shower, the white porcelain sink with a silver faucet and handles, and the white and gray tile beneath her feet. She also noticed the toothbrush holder. It had a pink toothbrush, a red toothbrush, and a yellow toothbrush. Not thinking much of it, she looked around for more. Then she found what she was looking for: A window just big enough for her to crawl through right above the toilet.

She silently slipped over and climbed on top of the toilet lid. It squeaked slightly, and she winced. She was pretty sure that no one else was awake. She climbed on top of the toilet's water basin, and then she slowly slid open the window. It was about halfway open when someone spoke.

"There's a screen on that you know. Not to mention we're on the second story of the house."

Lacey froze and her head swiveled to the doorway, her hazel eyes wild.

Marc was leaning against the doorframe with a blue toothbrush in one hand and a book with a light attached in the other.

"Oh, hey! I just needed some fresh air," Lacey lied.

Marc already knew what she had been doing. He raised an eyebrow at the lie. "Megan has windows in her room."

"I didn't want to wake her."

Marc nodded behind him. "Mine and Tonys room is across the hall," he yawned, "Didn't you care about waking us?"

"It's not my fault, I didn't know."

Marc sighed and set his toothbrush down on the tan colored counter. He gripped the side of the counter and looked down in the sink, leaning on his hands. He looked up after a brief moment. "When are you gonna stop lying?"

Lacey closed her eyes and got off of the water basin, defeated. "I can't afford to."

"Why not?" Marc fired back, "What's so wrong with you that you've got to lie about _everything? _It's bad for a person's conscience, you know. It's scientifically proven. They just haven't proven if people _have _a conscience. It's usually just a matter of trusting your gut."

Lacey raised an eyebrow and bit her lip, not saying a word.

Marc sighed. "You're basically running away by lying. You're running away from the truth," he nodded towards the window, "You just proved it to me because I caught you trying to run out on us."

Lacey plopped down on the toilet seat and ran a hand through her long hair. She stared at her knees for a while before finally looking up to answer him.

"I don't know, Marc," She whimpered, "I've been running since I was ten." She sank down on to the floor and hugged her legs to her body. She buried her head in her hands and her body heaved, a sign that she was crying.

Marc blinked in surprise. He didn't think someone like her could cry.

He walked over to her and squatted down next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, it's okay!" He said, his voice comforting, "You've got us now. We're gonna take good care of you."

Lacey looked up, and Marc realized that she _was _crying. Her green, amber, and yellow eyes were red and puffy. She sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "You promise?" She whispered.

Marc smirked and nodded. "We're here for you. If you become part of our team, you'll basically be like family to us."

Something dark flickered in her eyes, and Marc tried to place what it was but he couldn't.

Lacey heaved a deep sigh. "I haven't had a family in a long time."

"What? You said your dad's in the military, and you had a brother!"

She laughed bitterly. "I was telling the truth for once."

"You could tell me the whole story, you know. I could help," Marc offered hopefully. He wanted to get to know her a little better.

Lacey stood, and Marc followed suit. She was a little bit taller than him, but not by much. She fixed him with a grateful glance, but shook her head.

"You've helped enough," She whispered, "Thank you."

Then she did something Marc didn't expect at all. She hugged him. He just stood there dumbstruck as his cheeks turned bright red, and after a few seconds, he wrapped his arms around her too. She leaned back and smiled at him, and then she walked out of the bathroom and down the hall into Megan's room.

Marc stood there for a good five minutes, piecing together what had just happened and what he had done to get a hug. It was then that he noticed that Tony was standing in the doorway to their room with a smile on his face.

Marc walked toward him and Tony moved out of the way so his older brother could enter the room. Marc climbed up into the top bunk and lay down. Tony got into his own bed.

After a brief moment of silence, Tony began to sing quietly, "You like her! You like her! You really, really like her!"

Marc leaned down over the edge of his bunk so he could peer down at Tony. Tony noticed that Marc was blushing, even in the dark.

"I do not! And if you say that around _anybody _I will kill you. And there will be nothing Lee can do about it!" Marc whispered menacingly.

Tony just smiled. "Whatever you say!" He laughed.


	4. Chapter 4: First Chance

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Chapter three was a long chapter. Yes, I know. It was about three times longer than the other two. I was bored and felt like being descriptive. I thought the Marc/Lacey scene was sweet though. Here's chapter four.**

**Operation: Guns**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 4: First chance**

The next morning went like normal except there was an extra mouth to feed. Marc, Tony, and Lee sat at the dining room table spooning mouthfuls of cereal down their throats.

Sound came from the stairs and Megan skipped into the kitchen. She was wearing her usual outfit: A purple sweatshirt with a black shirt underneath and purple pants. Lacey came after her, wearing a baggy black 30 Seconds to Mars band-tour T-shirt, tight jeans and combat boots. She had her hair lose and straight around her shoulders with her bangs swept into her eye like it had been yesterday.

She looked around the kitchen and when she caught Marc's eye she smiled. He looked away, heat rising to his cheeks.

"G'morning late-night bathroom girl!" Tony said, scrunching his nose up. Marc elbowed him in the ribs and he muttered, "Ow…."

The brunette didn't appear to notice, and she just simply sat down at the table next to Lee who was quietly eating his cereal.

She yawned widely and poured herself some cereal. At that moment Karen came in dressed in her work attire- a blue business suit.

"G'morning kids!" She sang, grabbing an apple from the middle of the table, "Your father's already at work. We won't be home till five, but dinner's at six. DO NOT BE LATE."

"No prob, mom," Tony said with his mouse full.

Karen turned to Lacey, "What time will your parents be home?" She asked.

Lacey shrugged and glanced at the Clark siblings for help, "Well, I know they'll probably be home sometime in the next few days. They'll probably call me when they get home."

Karen, believing the lie said, "Oh! Well you're welcome to stay here until they get back!"

Lacey blushed, "Uh… thanks Mrs. Clark!"

Karen patted her on the head, "Don't mention it, kiddo!" And then she walked out the door.

The kids all looked at Lacey, who was staring down into her bowl of milk with a somber look on her face. When she looked up her eyes were wet, but she pushed the tears away. "You're parent's are really nice," she sobbed.

They all looked concerned, but knowing they would get nothing out of her, they just finished breakfast.

"Alright, guys," Megan started as they walked to school, "We're gonna take her to the office so she can get her schedule, and then we'll go from there. Sound cool?" The guys nodded.

They continued to talk among themselves, but Lacey fell a little behind, gripping the backpack that WOOHP had provided for her. She didn't join in any conversations.

Lee, who had been listening to Tony babble on about some smoothie flavor, noticed Lacey wasn't walking beside them. He glanced back and saw her looking down at her feet while she walked behind them. He slowed to let her catch up with him.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked quietly.

She looked up and she smiled, which made him blush.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous. When I don't have my gun with me, I feel kinda—vulnerable."

"You'll do fine," He told her, putting his arm around her shoulder. She squirmed a little and walked a bit faster to catch up with the group so he would lose his grip on her.

When they got to school, Megan and Lacey walked into the office. It was small, but efficient. The lights flickered above, illuminating the white walls and floors, and a couple of secretaries sat behind desks in each corner of the room. Megan walked up to the nearest one to the door and asked for Lacey's schedule. With a polite nod, and a smile she walked back to the new girl.

They walked outside to discuss her schedule with the guys.

1st Period- Science

2nd Period- Gym

3rd period- Math

4th period- Literature

5th period- Computers and programming

6th period- History

"I've got science first," Megan said, "And then Lee's got gym. I'll walk you over."

"I've got Math in 3rd too, so I can help you with that," Marc offered. Tony gave Marc another teasing smile and Marc scowled at him.

"You'll be fine," Lee encouraged again, and with that, the first bell rang.

Megan walked Lacey into Mr. Massey's class, and to her horror she was announced as the new student to the class. She sat down self-consciously next to Megan and waited anxiously for the bell to ring.

After first period, she went to P.E. with Lee. They were currently doing an archery unit and—Thanks to her experience with guns—Lacey quickly became a pro.

Afterwards she went to Math Class with Marc, and she showed to be smart there also. The rest of the day went by fast, but not fast enough.

As the last bell rang and the kids were walking out of school, a nasally voice said from behind them, "Combat boots? What are you, Napoleon Dynamite?"

Lacey froze and slowly turned around, a scary look on her face. "Excuse me?" She said coolly.

"You heard me!" Tammy scoffed, "Combat boots are so 1990s. It makes sense that you're hanging out with these losers."

Lacey's eyes narrowed in fury and she took a step forward, one fist coming back behind her head so as to strike. Lee and Tony saw it before it could go much farther, and one grabbed her fist and the other grabbed her shoulders and tugged her back. Lacey forced them off and took a step forward, gritting her teeth.

"Listen, what's-your-face," she growled, leaning in so she could put more menace in her voice, "If you mess with me, my friends, _or _my combat boots, I will make you wish you were never born, do you understand me?"

Tammy scoffed, "Sounds like you've got the talk, but not the walk!"

Lacey made a snarling sound in the back of her throat, and her hand shot instinctively to her back pocket, but remembering it was empty, she cussed under her breath. Instead she raised her hand up so she could point at Tammy. "You don't want to find out, wimp," She hissed, and with that, she whipped around and stalked out of the building.

The Clarks stared after Lacey, and after a few seconds of stunned silence, they followed her.

"Yeah, that's right! Run away because you're _scared_!" Tammy yelled after them.

"Don't even make eye-contact," Megan murmured to her brothers.

When they caught up to Lacey, they found her standing under the shade of a large oak tree. She was shaking in fury and clenching her fists. "Nobody makes fun of my combat boots! Nobody!" She was whispering.

"Hey," Marc said, putting his hand on her shoulder like he had last night. He blushed at the memory, "What's wrong? I know she made fun of your boots but uh… they're just boots. Right?"

Lacey closed her eyes and shook her head in a jerky motion. "They were my dads," she whispered tightly.

Marc had a sudden realization then, and he was about to say something, but suddenly a hole in the tree next to them opened up and sucked them in. They landed on the couch in Jerry's office.

"Hello, spies!" Jerry greeted them, smiling widely.

Lacey made herself perk up, so she looked as eager to do her mission as everyone else.

"What's the mission now, Jer?" Megan asked.

"There's a jailbreak at the Angola Prison," Jerry informed them, "I need you to find the prisoners and bring them back to their cells."

Lee nodded, "No problem!"

"Alright, spies. Today you'll be getting the stick-to-anything imprisonment gum. Just chew it and blow at your target, and boom! They're as good as stuck," he tossed the packet to Megan, "You will also be getting the paralyzing eye-glasses. Slip them onto an enemies head and they're immediately paralyzed for up to four hours," he tossed the glasses to Marc, "And last but not least you get the mirror-maker. It makes a clone of its' user to confuse the opponent," he tossed this to Lee.

The spies suited up in their red, blue, yellow, and pink spy suits. Lacey looked down at her normal clothes.

"So… what do I wear?" She asked.

Jerry smiled and opened a drawer in his desk. He dug around, holding up several different sizes and colors of suits until he found one. "This should fit you," he told her as he tossed her a green version of Megan's suit. Lacey put it on, and made a face at the little skirt thing hanging from her hips, but said nothing.

Jerry beckoned for Clark siblings, "Megan, Tony, Lee, and Marc, may I speak to you for a moment?"

The siblings shrugged and followed him over to the other side of the room where they could converse without Lacey hearing.

"WOOHP has finally uncovered who she is," Jerry reported. "Her parents' names were Todd and Helena Brooks."

"_Were?"_ Tony observed.

"Yes. Were. I am afraid that both have passed on. Her mother died of childbirth, and her father died about three years ago. It is as she said. He was in the military."

"So she's an orphan?" Lee prompted.

"I am afraid so. She was reported missing two months ago from a city in New Hampshire. She's been transferred from foster parent to orphanage, to foster parent over and over again. She always runs away and is found again. She may dislike it, but WOOHP is placing her at our adoption facility in downtown. It will provide housing, and food, and all of the other things that she needs," Jerry finished.

"What about her brother, Jared?" Marc prompted.

"I cannot locate him. He is still living, but his location is undisclosed. She's the only one left in her family."

"Oh my God. That's so sad," Megan whispered.

Marc was nodding, taking this all in. "I figured it out when she got all defensive over those combat boots. If they were her dads, they must be really special to her."

They stood in silence for a few seconds, but finally Jerry spoke up loud enough for everyone to hear. "Alright spies, well, your mission awaits!"  
"Uh… Jerry?" Lacey piped up from the couch.

"Yes, Lacey?"

"Do you think that maybe… just maybe? I could take my gun?" She smiled up at him pleadingly.

"Although they are criminals, the prison requests that we don't kill them," Jerry reminded her.

"But I really, _really_ need it. My dad gave it to me for reasons," She pleaded, not knowing that they know knew all about her dad.

Jerry considered this, "Alright. But do _not _kill them unless it's absolutely necessary. They still have to pay their debts in prison. It's a legal matter."

"You have my word."

"Very well, spies, you must be on your way."  
And with that, they were sucked up into the jet.

**(Really sorry! It was kind of a boring chapter. There wasn't a ton of action. And you now only have the basic facts about her parents. I'll add details later on.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Rain

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Alright, so that last chapter was p-r-e-t-t-y boring. I'm gonna fix that with a more action-packed chapter, along with a few sweet little things. Please review! **

**Operation: Guns**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 5: Rain**

The spies were halfway to the Angola Prison. When they had boarded the plane, Lacey's pistol had magically materialized onto her seat. She had squealed in delight.

She was now loading each bullet into the magazine slowly, marveling for the millionth time in her life how each bullet clicked home.

The others on the other hand, cringed every time the bullets clicked together.

Lee let out a happy sigh as they came into the view of the prison. "Well, gang, we're here!" He said a bit forcefully as he landed the plane.

The spies let out a breath of relief and left the plane—all except for Lacey. Marc noticed and paused in the doorway. "Hey, uh… you okay?"

Lacey held up her finger as her lips moved silently. When she was done she smiled up at him with renewed life in her eyes, which made him blush.

"Uh—What were you doing?" He asked.

"Praying," she said with a shrug.

Marc realized it wasn't just God she was praying to—probably her dad.

"Okay… are you ready to go?"  
She stood up with another smile. "Yup."

The two exited the plane together, joining the other spies at the entrance. Tony eyed Marc and let out a snicker but Marc gave him a warning glance.

"Alright guys, here's the plan," Lee murmured, "Jerry sent us a list of the missing villains, so we're going to split up to try and find them." He got out his red MPCom and pointed to two men with long black hair, black beards and brown eyes. "Dimitri and Jacques Augusto. They're brothers that kidnapped some kids in New York City. Tony, Marc, Megan, you take them." He looked back down at the list, and then he grimaced when he noticed all of the kids they had abducted. "On second thought, Marc, switch with me. You and Lace will have to take Moira Wang—", he pointed to an Asian lady with black dredlocks, "—She robbed the biggest bank in Washington D.C. single handed—" He made a face, "She's skilled in like… three forms of martial arts. Can you guys take her?"

Lacey nodded, "You bet!"

"Alright then, team. Split up. Marc, when you get Wang in jail, fix the security malfunction. We cool?"

All the others nodded, and the team broke into two.

Lee, Megan, and Tony crept around the west halls of the Angola prison, and Tony looked on his MPCom to see which of the hundreds of cells was the Augusto's. They stopped by an open cell—Cell #98. The spies scanned the fingerprints, footprints, and various liquids around the room. They sent the samples to WOOHP, and Jerry got back to them moments after they were received.

"Well spies, is looks like the brothers escaped about an hour ago, meaning that they can't be far, maybe a few miles. It seems that all of the fingerprints you collected were their own—meaning that no one assisted them in their escape. The footprints were very easy to see, meaning that you'll be able to track them using the shoeprints. Good luck, spies," Jerry signed off.

"Great, sounds easy enough," Tony said happily, "Lets go!"

Megan pulled up the footprint on the screen. Lee studied it. "It seems kinda big, maybe a men's size 11? The other shoeprint looks smaller—like a 9. Megan, look for the smaller size. Tony, the larger. I'll look for a possible route they could have taken."

His brother and sister nodded, and they all set out to their separate jobs. After a while, Megan gasped and exclaimed, "I've got a lead!"

Tony and Lee rushed over, and they all knelt to examine the footprint she was looking at. Lee took a few steps forward and scanned the floor with his MPCom. He found the same footprint along with one a little larger. "They went this way!"

The three raced along; scanning the floor every ten steps to make sure the footprints were still leading forwards. They had to backtrack a few times when the footprints turned without their knowledge. About ten minutes later, they were walking along a forest path.

Lee was studying his red MPCom as they walked, keeping track of the ground. Suddenly, he stopped.

Megan rushed to catch up with him, as she was a bit behind. "What? What is it?" She whispered.

He held his finger to his lips and looked up at the trees around him. Without warning, he leapt up into one of the branches and a strangled cry sounded from above along with the popping of gum. Seconds later, the auburn-haired boy jumped down onto the ground, gripping a sticky bubble with a man matching one of the men in the picture.

"One down, one to go!" He announced.

The man in the bubble was groaning something in Russian and he had his arms crossed.

"Alright, now where's your brother?" Tony demanded.

"Ah, Dimitri?" The man asked.

"No, Dora the Explorer!" Megan snarled.

The man in the bubble laughed. "Dimitri is not like me: Jacques. He does not hide in trees, but in different sorts."

Tony's head suddenly whipped around to the bushes. A faint smile played on his lips as his hand flashed into the bushes. He grabbed a ball of hair and yanked upward. Someone cried out in pain, and Tony grabbed the person's shoulders. He heaved him out of the bushes, revealing him to be Dimitri Augusto, the person they had been looking for. Megan blew a bubble, and trapped him in a pink capsule identical to his brothers'.

"Well, sibs, our work here is done!" Tony said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Marc and Lacey were walking down the halls of the Prison. When they came upon Wang's cell, they began their investigation.

They found that the cell was closed. Lacey first examined the bars of the door, and finding that there was nothing to report, she continued the search. Marc examined the hinges of the cell next while Lacey looked at the lock. Suddenly, she yanked on the bars so as to open the door. It didn't budge.

"Hmm… that's weird," she mumbled. She whipped out her green MPCom and pressed a few buttons. Jerry popped up on the screen.

"Yes, Lacey, what is it?"

"Did anyone at all say that they locked the doors after Wang and the Augusto's escaped?" She prompted.

"Um, no. They didn't touch the cells at all," Jerry replied.

"Oh. Okay, thanks." She put away her MPCom.

Marc looked thoughtful. "It's been shut the whole time then. We need to go inside to look for another escape route she could have taken."  
Lacey nodded, "Good idea."

They craftily opened the cell by making a key out of rock and slid open the door. They began to look around for any clues that Wang could have left and a secret exit.

After pushing all of the bricks on the walls in to see if they were loose, the two resorted to looking at the floor. They scanned everything with their MPComs, and decided that nothing was out of ordinary.

"It's like someone let her out," Marc murmured.

"Maybe the Augustos?" Lacey thought out loud.

Marc bit his lip, "Probably."

Lacey moved to examine the wall, and suddenly she froze as she began to calculate everything they had seen. She stared at the examination her MPCom was giving her.

_Or maybe, she never left. _She thought.

"Marc," she whispered, "Close the cell door."

"What?"

"Just. Do. It." She suddenly sounded fierce.

He moved to do it, but something hit him in the back of the head and made him fall face down onto the floor. He gasped in pain and rolled over, his eyesight blurry. He felt the wetness of his own blood begin to trickle down his head.

"Marc!" Lacey screamed, but she couldn't get to him. He heard a swoop sound and a thud as someone dropped from the ceiling and landed next to him. He heard a woman laugh right next to his ear.

Lacey found her gun in one of her pockets and she whipped it up into her hands. She flicked off the safety as fast as she could and cocked it. The woman was leaning over Marc now with a knife in her hands. Lacey pulled the trigger and Wang screamed in pain. She gripped her side where blood was now bubbling out and dropped the knife.

Wang let out another scream of fury and launched herself at the teenage girl. She dug her shoe into a place just below Lacey's shoulder, making the girl's arm go numb. She was able to pull the magazine out of the pistol before her hand released it and it dropped to the floor.

Moira Wang pushed Lacey back and her head hit the wall, but it didn't hit with enough force to hurt her. The girl gripped her shoulder where Wang's shoe had made a gash in the skin. Wang aimed another punch at her head, but Lacey ducked and the fist made contact with the wall instead.

Wang grunted in pain and made another attempt to punch Lacey, who had slid down the wall to dodge her attack. Lacey leaned against the wall and kicked out her legs—just like she did with the robots—and Wang flew back, landing on the wall across the way. Lacey stumbled up, trying not to glance down at her blood or Marc's blood.

She knelt by the boy and tilted his face towards her. His eyes were fluttering.

"Stay awake, don't black out on me!" She begged. Marc grunted weakly.

Lacey stomped over to where Wang was rubbing the back of her head. She made a snarling sound in the back of her throat and grabbed Wang's head. She smashed it against the wall and Wang screamed in pain. Lacey was going to do it again when one of Wang's feet lashed out and kicked Lacey's legs out from under her. She fell to the floor.

Lacey pushed her brown hair out of her face and stood up, just in time to see Wang sprint out of the cell, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

She limped over to Marc and knelt by his head again. She took a deep breath and began to smooth his light brown hair over his face, looking for the source of his blood.

"What're you doing?" He mumbled, "Go after Wang."

Lacey found the gash, wincing because it was three inches long and a couple of inches wide behind his left ear. "No, you're on the verge of passing out and I'm pretty sure you've got a concussion. Your safety comes first."

She dug around in the pockets of her spy suit, searching for the little first-aid kit she kept with her. It took her longer than usual because she had lost feeling in one of her arms. Her blood was dripping down her arm heavily now, but she had to focus on his injuries first. He was in the most danger right now.

She found a couple of pieces of large gauze. She took the fatter one and placed it on his gash. She grimaced when the blood quickly soaked into it. She took the second one—a longer piece—and tied it around his head, to help his possible concussion and to hold the other piece of gauze to his head.

She then pressed her finger to her earpiece until she found whom she wanted to talk to.

"Lee, are you there?" She asked hopefully.

His voice came seconds later, "Yeah, Lace, what's up?"

"Have you caught the other villains?"

"Uh huh. We've got 'em both secured. Why, do you need backup?" He said smugly.

"No, Marc's hurt. I've got an injury too, but his is worse," She glanced down at her arm, seeing that the blood was pooling up.

Lee's voice changed from smug to concern, "What? We're on our way." He hung up.

WOOHP was called and the Augusto's were contained and taken back to the WOOHP prison where they would be better contained. The other spies began to make their way to Lacey and Marc.

After Lacey had finished the call, she had crawled over to Marc to make sure he was still awake and breathing. She sat down cross-legged and gently lifted his head into her lap. They needed to elevate it so his blood wouldn't be going towards his brain.

Marc's eyes were closed.

Lacey gently slapped his cheeks, trying to wake him up. "Marc?" She whispered, slapping a bit harder, "Marc? Come on, wake up. Don't die on me comrade, come on!"

Marc's eyelids fluttered and he looked up at her with clouded hazel eyes. "Mm… huh?" He muttered.

"Thank god!" She gasped, hugging his head gently.

Marc scrunched up his eyebrows and he lifted his arm weakly to his head. He touched the gauze and winced. "Ow… my head hurts."

"I know, it's okay, we're gonna get you to the WOOHP hospital."

Marc looked up at her shoulder, suddenly realizing that she was bleeding too. He touched the gash below her shoulder and pulled his hand away, looking at her blood. "You're hurt, too."

"Yeah," She murmured, "Let's hope I'm worse than you."

They heard pounding as three sets of feet ran down the hall. Lee stopped and looked inside of the cell, his face growing pale when he saw his younger brother. He stepped inside and Megan and Tony followed him.

Lee bent down and picked up Marc, looking at his head with horror in his eyes. "Come on, let's get him to Jerry." He told the others, and he began to run towards the direction of the exit and the direction of the jet.

Marc woke up in a white room with a new piece of gauze around his head and he felt drowsy, but not like he had before. His three siblings were sitting in chairs by the wall next to the blue door reading magazines and books.

Lee looked up when he heard activity and breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey, you're okay!" He gasped, getting up and walking over to his brother. Megan and Tony followed suit.

Marc sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He squinted up at them. "What happened?" His voice sounded rough.

"We got you to WOOHP, that's what happened. The doctors said that you had a concussion, they gave you some medicine and you kinda blacked out but you were still awake. Lacey had some nerve damage in her arm and they had to bandage up those gashes and—" He reported, but Marc interrupted.

"Lacey, where is she?" He choked out.

Lee nodded out the window next to his bed that looked out to a porch. Marc realized that it was raining because of the pounding on the roof. "She's outside on the porch, watching the rain. She said she didn't want anyone to bother her," Lee said. His face looked a bit downcast as he said this, and Marc thought that he must've "made a move" on her and she had rejected him again.

The boy swung his legs over the hospital bed, happy to find that he was in his normal clothes rather than his blue spy outfit or a hospital robe. He stumbled when he took his first step and the others moved to help him but he waved them off and began to walk normally towards the door.

"Where're you going?" Megan asked.

"To see Lace," he replied.

"But she said she didn't want anybody to bother her," Tony reminded him in a sing-song voice.

Marc shrugged, "She's gonna have to live with it." He growled and he stalked out of the door.

He found Lacey sitting on the porch, just as Lee had said. She was sitting on a chair backwards. It was one of the school-chairs that they used in Elementary School. She had her legs under the head-part of the chair and her arms were draped over the back of it, her head resting on top of them. She was sitting just at the edge of the porch, watching the rain cascade down over the top of it. She sighed when Marc opened the door, walked in and closed it behind him.

She made no attempt to get up so as to yell at him properly. "I told you, Lee! I just want to be ALONE!"

Marc walked toward her and pulled a chair up from the little lunch table near some windows. He dragged it over to her and sat down, crossing his arms as he stared at the rain.

Lacey whipped her head around and fixed him with a glare, "Lee Clark, I'm going to—" but then she stopped. "Marc? What're you doing out here?"

"I woke up. They told me you were out here," He said with a shrug.

"I said that I didn't want to be bothered," She muttered.

"I wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"Well… I went down back there, and you had to take care of me _and _the baddie. I wanted to say thanks," Marc told her.

"Oh, well… you're welcome, I guess. I'm just doing what common sense told me to do."

"Common sense isn't really _common,_ you know. It's different for everyone," He corrected, his face going dreamy as he thought of science.

Lacey smiled at his expression. "You really like thinking, huh?"

"Yeah. I love it," He said, returning the smile.

Her expression fell. "I stopped loving things a long time ago," she sighed, "Three years ago to be exact. But Jerry probably told you what happened, huh?"

Marc nodded, a smirk on his face, "I kinda figured it out, too."

Silence grew between them, and Marc glanced over at the girl beside him. She was staring out at the rain, tears streaming from her pretty hazel eyes. She caught him looking and turned away. "I love rain," She murmured, "My daddy used to say that it meant God was crying."

"What do you think he's crying about?" Marc prompted, ignoring his urge to correct her and say, _"Actually, rain is part of the water cycle. Water circulates through the air as a vapor and the clouds soak it up and pour it down. It's also called precipitation. You're supposed to learn that in like the 1__st__ grade!"_

"Someone probably died. Or maybe it's tears of joy, or something," Lacey said with a shrug, resting her right cheek on her hands so she could look at him better.

"Yeah…." Marc sighed, his eyes traveling down her injured arm to see that her hand was hanging down by her side. Their hands were twelve inches apart.

Mark looked up at Lacey's face again to see that her tears had increased. He bit his lip and decided to take a chance. He reached out and took her hand in his, not looking down at it.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

She looked surprised and glanced down at their hands, but she didn't pull away. She looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I am."

They sat there for a second, hand in hand, looking at the rain. They were startled when someone knocked on the wall and they turned to see Lee leaning against the doorframe. His face was bright red; kind of mad to see that Marc's charm might've worked when his hadn't.

"Uh… mom just called. We're later for dinner," He said.

The two got up and raced for the door. Nothing was scarier than mom's wrath.


	6. Chapter 6: The Runaway

**AUTHOR NOTE

* * *

**

**Okay, so stupid me was thinking of a different prison and the name Alcatraz popped up in my head. I forgot it was abandoned… I think I watched a special on T.V. or something about it and that's how I thought about it. So I changed the location of Alcatraz to a different famous one that's NOT abandoned :)**

**So, anyway, here's Chapter Six. I don't know how many chapters I plan to add. More than I have now, I know that.**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE BROOKS FAMILY, MOIRA WANG, AND THE AUGUSTOS!

* * *

**

**Operation: Guns**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 6: The Runaway

* * *

**

Before the Clarks and Lacey had entered the house, Lacey had announced, "Don't worry guys, I've got this."

They had walked through the front door carefully. Karen Clark had immediately confronted them, shouting things like: "Your father and I always tell you not to be later for dinner!" and, "You're lucky that you've got a friend over, and I'm letting you off easy!" But then she had noticed Lacey's big hunk of gauze and bandage on her arm below her shoulder and the white hospital band around Marc's head. "Good heavens, what happened, kids?" She exclaimed.

Lacey had stepped forward, coming up with a bogus story in her head immediately. "Well," she had began, "We were walking along the sidewalk from the mall—" She walked around in a circle with her arms up at her sides demonstratively, "—And then we heard this chainsaw noise! We looked up, but it was too late. A branch from a tree right above us fell on top of me and Marc," She said. She truly had a captivated audience. Even the Clark kids themselves looked entranced as she told her story, "It was HUGE! It hit Marc completely on the head, and it slashed my arm almost to the bone. We had to keep Marc awake so he wouldn't pass out on us. The guy who had cut the branch had been trimming the trees in his front yard and he hadn't seen us coming. He immediately rushed Marc and me to the hospital. And, uh—we're okay now!" She finished.

Karen was gaping and Cal stood behind her, also wide-eyed. Had this story come from Tony, they wouldn't have believed it, but coming from this intriguing brunette girl, they believed right away.

Cal stepped forward, concern making his brows furrow. "And Marc's okay?" He asked. Lacey nodded. "And you're okay?"

Karen began to gush out her motherly speech. "Well, I might as well get you kids helmets and body-suits if it's unsafe to walk a city block in the day time! Dear, did you get any stitches?"

"No," Lacey lied again, although she did it very pleasantly which made it seem all the more truthful. She had indeed gotten stitches—twelve of them.

Cal looked thoughtful. "Do you need to call your parents, kiddo?"

"No," Lacey said, but a little too quickly. "The doctors said that they would inform them themselves. I don't want my parents to come home early from a business trip to see that they're daughter is in perfectly-working order," She covered up the rest of the lie with a pleasant smile.

Karen's blue eyes were speculating this. "And who was the person who took you to the hospital?" She asked.

"Jenkins!" Tony interrupted, coming out with a random name. His siblings looked at him warningly.

Cal laughed. "Jenkins? What kind of name is that?"  
"_Richard _Jenkins," Lacey corrected quickly.

"Oh, well what a nice man for helping the kids after that little accident. Thank God no one broke their neck!" Karen sighed before closing the matter and walking into the Dining Room.

When Cal, too, had followed her; Lee breathed a sigh of relief. "A branch fell out of the sky?" He chuckled.

Lacey smirked, "Hey, it was pretty good for spouting a story on the spot. They believed it, didn't they?"

Megan put her hands behind her head and followed her parents into the Dining Room, "Hey, I'm not objecting! Although I don't like the way you made nature die with that tree." Everyone followed her laughing, although Marc had a pained expression on his face as his headache pulsed.

They ate dinner without much chatter. Marc noted with a, "Thank goodness," that the food that night was soup which didn't involve him chewing and making his painful headache worse.

At 9:45, Karen came into Megan's room where everyone was hanging out. "Alright kids, time for bed—except for Marc. I want him up for another hour _just _to be sure he doesn't fall asleep and not wake up. I need someone to volunteer to keep him up for me."

"I will!" Lacey and Lee volunteered at the same time, then fixed each other with a stare.

"You kids can both stay up with him," Karen replied with a smile. "The living room's open. Your father and I are going to bed. I want all of you kids in bed by 11:00, alright?"  
Everyone gave her a tight smile and nodded with comments like: "Sure thing, mom!", "Yeah, no probs!", and "I'll make sure they're _asleep_ by 11:00," from Lee.

The red-head boy led Marc and Lacey down the stairs and into the living room. The brunette plopped down on the orange sofa and yawned. She noticed Tony's comic book on the table and she picked it up and began to read a bit more enthusiastically than what seemed normal.

"So… what'cha guys wanna do?" Marc asked, looking at his friend and brother.

Lee scratched his chin. "Maybe we could play football outside!" He suggested, his blue eyes becoming passionate as he thought of his sports. "Oo! Or we could play soccer, or maybe even basketball? The driveway's hard enough to bounce it! And we could just get an old basket and cut a hole at the bottom and hang it on dad's ladder! That's how it was invented, right? I bet it works just as well as a real basket!" He began to babble on, taking Lacey's hand and trying to pull her outside with him.

She stepped back with a smile on her face, which made Lee happy. "Dude, it's night-time, Marc has a killer head-ache, and it's _raining_." She said, motioning out of a window to show that the rain was indeed pounding down onto the ground outside. Lee frowned and gave it a rest and she sat down and began to skim Tony's comic book again.

"I know," Lee's eyes lit up with again, but the light was different this time—it was almost kind of dangerous. "Why don't we play truth or dare?"

Lacey and Marc both laughed this time. "What am I, ten?" The girl scoffed. "And besides, it's kinda weird for a girl to play with two guys." The boys looked at her with looks of confusion and she sighed. "Never mind."

"Oh, come on!" Lee pleaded, glancing down at his watch and crossing his arms over his red shirt. "It's like 10:30. We've got fifteen minutes. That's enough time for each of us to do at least _one _dare."

The girl with the hazel eyes looked up at him dangerously and her brown hair fell into her face slightly. "Fine. One round." She growled before slamming the book shut and placing it back on the glass coffee table.

Lee pulled his fist down as if he were honking a semi's horn. "Yes! Ladies first," He glanced at Lacey pointedly.

She growled and looked up at the sky with an exasperated expression on her face, "Fine. Marc, truth or dare?"

Marc looked up, releasing his hand from his head, which was beginning to stop hurting. "Uh… truth."

"What did Jerry tell you guys when he asked to speak with you today?" She demanded, the amber in her eyes blazing liquid gold fire.

Lee's blue eyes widened. "Du-ude. I don't think we're s'posed to tell her that," He murmured to Marc in a sing-song voice.

"It's about her, so she has the right to know," Marc mumbled back. He turned his attention to the girl sitting across the way from him. "He said that WOOHP figured out you were an orphan, and-and that we were going to place you in the WOOHP adoption facility and that it would take care of all your wants and needs," He told her.

The girl slammed her fist down on the table, "Damn it!" She muttered under her breath. "Did he tell you about my mom?"

The boys nodded. "We weren't real clear on that though, could you… tell us more about you?" Lee asked hopefully.

She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth, and then she looked away. "No. And I'm not gonna go in some crappy orphanage. I'll run away like I always do," She gave Marc a meaningful look, remembering their conversation in the bathroom.

"You don't have to be The Runaway anymore," Lee reasoned. "If you stay in the WOOHP orphanage, they can find you a set of new parents, and then you can be happy again!"

"I don't want new parents," She muttered, "The ones I had were just fine."

Seeing that the conversation couldn't go much farther, Marc sighed. "Lee, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Marc's face lit up as his intelligent mind thought about the funny dares he could get his brother to do for his own sweet revenge. "I dare you to go sing Somewhere Over the Rainbow in the rain outside."

Lee gaped. "What? No, I won't do it."

Marc began to laugh, "You have to! I'm not giving you options."

Lee looked to Lacey whose face had changed from a stone cold mask to one of amusement. "Help me out here?" He whispered to her.

She shook her head, "It's your dare, tough guy!"

Lee got up and stalked to the door, muttering something about geniuses and their stupid ideas. He opened the door and stomped out into the rain, not bothering to get an umbrella. He stood in the driveway with his arms spread wide as he began to circle around singing, "Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high! There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby!" In a horrible singing voice.

Lacey and Marc watched from the window, laughing hysterically.

The girl smiled at Marc. "Way to make my day, bro," She chuckled before turning her attention back to the fourteen year-old who was making a complete fool of himself outside.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE

* * *

**

**Okay, so I added a bit of the humorous side from my OC. The next chapter will probably be a little longer. PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Rebel Girl

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update. I got distracted. Let's hope I find some inspiration to make this chapter at least an O.K. one.**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE BROOKS FAMILY, MOIRA WANG, AND THE AUGUSTOS!**

**Operation: Guns**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 7: Rebel Girl**

Megan and Tony came downstairs the next morning to see Lacey flung across the couch, Marc sleeping on the chair, and Lee leaning against the couch on the floor. The auburn colored boy smelled suspiciously of mildew—like he had been wet before he went to sleep.

Megan shook Marc awake first, and Tony went to rouse his oldest brother with a remark of, "You might wanna take a shower before we go to school."

Marc woke Lacey with a flick to her forehead and she sat bolt upright, hand reaching for her back pocket instinctively. When she realized who woke her she immediately started cracking up and Marc couldn't help but join in.

"What happened down here last night?" Megan asked suspiciously.

"Ask Rainbow-Boy," Lacey replied between laughs.

"Huh?" Tony grunted as Marc burst out laughing yet again.

After Lee was showered and didn't smell like mildew anymore, the Clark kids and Lacey went into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning kids," Karen said cheerfully, "Did you have a good sleep?"

Lacey nodded enthusiastically. "Very!"

"Ah, that's good. Did you find out when your parents were coming home, dear?"

Lacey's eyes became enraged for a brief second as she remembered what she had been told last night, but her eyes glazed over in their protective shield and she instead said, "I sure did! They're coming home right after school."

"That's good, kiddo. If you ever need to stay the night, feel free to just ask Megan!" Mrs. Clark replied.

Lacey smiled and hugged her. "Thank you for letting me stay," she said gratefully. Marc blinked in surprise. He had never heard her sound like that.

"Alright guys, we'd better get to school," Lee sighed as he picked up his backpack. The others followed suit as they began to walk to school.

Thankfully, they didn't get WOOHPed.

The day began to pass normally. Nothing exciting happened in 1st period, but in Gym Lacey beat Lee's record of 8 bulls-eye's in a row with her own record of 10 in Archery.

At lunch the five kids sat down at a table with their food. They began to talk about Moira Wang and how they were going to find her when they heard the clip-clop of high-heels coming down the hallway to the lunchroom. All five looked up as Tammy came into the cafeteria dressed in a pink mini-skirt, a black shirt, and black heels.

Megan snickered and the boys looked back down at their food without so much as a second glance. Lacey leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest, now proud that she was wearing tight jeans, a blue shirt with a ninja on it, and of course her beloved combat boots.

To their dismay, the snotty girl flounced over to their table. She scrunched her nose up and looked at Lacey in distaste. The brunette regarded her with a smile and a fiery look in her hazel eyes.

"Oh my god. I told you that those combat boots were so Napoleon Dynamite. Why are you still wearing them?" Tammy scoffed.

Lacey shrugged, "'Cuz I'm not a preppy little wannabe like you and I don't care what you think," She growled and rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's _never _gonna get you a boyfriend in this school. _Especially _since you're hanging with Megan," The blonde said, pointing a finger at the black-haired girl sitting across the table.

Megan glared at Tammy, and Lacey's fist balled up from where it sat on the table. She looked like she wanted to get up and launch Tammy across the room, and from what they had seen of Lacey, the Clarks knew she was perfectly capable of doing so. Apparently, Tammy didn't get the hint.

"It amazes me that you even show your face around here, wearing what you do! But then again, I see you with _Megan _and I think twice. No wonder you guys are friends," she rambled, getting worse and worse with her insults. About halfway through her little speech, the brunette girl started to growl in the back of her throat. All four Clark kids glanced at her as she slowly began to get up from the table, gritting her teeth. She pushed the chair she was sitting in behind her and rose up to her full height of 5'6"—and she happened to be about 4 inches taller than Tammy.

Tammy had moved on from Megan and was now beating up on Tony and Marc with her words. Before she could finish her thoughts though, Lacey flew at her and pushed her down onto the ground. She punched with force into Tammy's nose—but she made sure that she didn't break it. She didn't want to get into _too _much trouble. Once the blood was running from Tammy's nose did she shut up.

Lacey got down into her face and whispered menacingly, "If you _ever_ make fun of my friends again, you're gonna wish you were never born."

Tammy laughed despite herself, clearly unable to realize that Lacey was dangerously close to breaking her arms. "_You? _I doubt you could ever hurt a fly! You and those stupid combat boots."

Lacey yelled in rage and was just about to crack Tammy's left arm in two before Lee rushed forward and with Marc's help, yanked the brunette off of the blonde. Lacey struggled to get away from the two boys and back onto her victim, but Marc held her arms behind her firmly and looked at her with a cold look in his eyes. The girl realized that she had lost control, and gave into being forced away.

The three turned to see Principal Shields standing behind them with her hands on her hips.

"Now," She murmured dangerously, "What do we have here?"

Lacey glared up at the principal with defiance in her pretty hazel eyes, but Megan leapt in front of her and spoke for her.

"She was defending us, Mrs. Shields. Tammy wouldn't leave us alone and she was being an ass—I mean she was being mean," Megan explained.

The principal nodded, "Well, from what I saw, it seems that both Tammy and our new student here need to come have a talk with me in my office."

Tammy leapt up immediately at this and shrieked, "What?"

The brunette was still glaring up at the principal, and not a word had left her mouth.

Mrs. Shields turned around, and before she stalked out of the cafeteria she barked, "Tammy, Lacey, come along."

Tammy got up reluctantly and followed with a disbelieving look on her face. The girl with the hazel eyes, however, was still glaring at the back of the principal's head.

"Good luck," Tony muttered to her, "You'll need it. Principal Shields is rough."

"How do you know?" Lacey prompted.

Tony shrugged. "I'm in there like every other week."

Lacey sighed and followed both the snotty girl, and the woman in charge.

Mrs. Shields led the girls to her office—a door on the east side of the main office. She told Lacey to wait outside in one of the chairs backed against the wall, and she led Tammy into the room.

Lacey tried to listen in from where she sat outside of the door, but she heard nothing but Mrs. Shields' quiet voice, and every once in a while Tammy would object or add something in. After a few minutes, the door opened and the principal dismissed Tammy. The blonde girl stomped away without another look at either of them. Lacey stared after her with a bored expression on her face, but she was aware of someone looking at her. She looked up right into the eyes of Mrs. Shields.

"Ms. Martinez," She said quietly, "We have a lot to talk about."

She motioned for the girl to go into the room, and Lacey got up and obliged. With a heavy sigh she sat down in a chair facing the principal's gray and sad looking desk. She stared around the little white room with the gray carpet and took in her surroundings a bit more—corny posters on the walls about being a good citizen, not being a bully, trying your best, blah, blah, blah. The stuffed dog on the gray filing cabinet and the kitten calendar seemed to be out of place for this lady.

"So," Mrs. Shields started, "Tammy tells me that she stared at you, and you jumped out of your seat and attacked her for no reason. I doubt the part of her doing absolutely nothing is true. Please tell me exactly what happened. You seem like an honest girl."

Lacey groaned and her head fell back behind her on the chair. She heaved another deep sigh and looked back up.

"Okay, so… it all started when she walked into the lunch room. She first glared at us—" She began, but Mrs. Shields interrupted.

"Us?" She prompted.

"Me and the Clark siblings," Lacey informed her, and when she nodded, she continued. "She walked over to us and started ragging on my combat boots. I'm very sensitive about my combat boots because they were my dads and I was very close to him. And then to piss—I mean tick—me off even more, she started making fun of Megan. Then she started making fun of Marc and Tony, so I just kinda lost it. Typical me," She finished with a shrug.

The principal nodded and looked thoughtful.

"Alright, I'll let you go. I can understand why you lost it, and I know that she provoked it. You didn't break anything, so I can't suspend you or anything," Mrs. Shields murmured, pondering what her punishment should be. "I'll give you one detention, and a warning. If you do it again, it'll be ISS. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now off you go."

The brunette got up and walked back to the lunchroom. She arrived just as the bell rang and ran into the Clarks on their way to class.

"Hey! She didn't eat you!" Tony rejoiced.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I'm lucky," Lacey said with a laugh.

"Do you usually attack before you speak?" Megan prompted after briefly thanking her for standing up on her behalf.

"I don't usually think. I just act," Lacey replied.

"That I can believe," Lee put in.

As they walked to class, Lacey suddenly thought of something.

"Hey, Lee, how come Tammy made fun of everyone else _but _you. Is there something here I don't know?"

Megan, Tony, and Marc snickered and Lee went red.

"Oh, so that's it! Okay, I get it now. That's pretty low to stoop to Lee, I thought you would go for someone with brains," Lacey said.

"I _don't _like her. _She _likes _me_," Lee grumbled.  
"Okay, whatever."

They couldn't bring anything else up though, because one of the lockers on their left side opened and sucked them in.

"Hah! Now I get to tell Jerry that I got detention!" Lacey murmured sarcastically.

"Good luck with that one," Marc replied.

The spies landed messily on the couch in Jerry's office, and they fixed themselves uncomfortably.

"Good afternoon spies, it seems we have some trouble," Jerry chirped from where he sat at his desk, typing away like usual.

"Alright, what now, Jer?" Megan asked, getting up from the couch to sit on the floor in a much more comfortable cross-legged position.

"It seems that Wang has been spotted in Utah, stealing some weapons from a laboratory," Jerry murmured to himself as he studied the monitor. He pressed a button and the huge screen behind him lit up and showed what he was looking at. A gun that was about six feet in length popped up. "Some scientists have discovered a way to make a gun that can shoot all sorts of different things in different settings. It can shoot fire, ice, lasers, any type of bullet, and… acid. Wang stole the gun itself and the blueprints. If she gets away, the whole world could be in jeopardy. And not normal jeopardy."

"Don't worry, Jerry. We've got it covered!" Lee piped up from where he was sitting on the couch.

"Very good. Alright spies, today you have the saw-thru-everything nail file—the name says it all, the fast-reaction-web-releaser—With a pull of the trigger, it immediately releases a spider-webby substance that instantly forms a sticky, thick spider web on its target, and the Distractometer 9,000—It creates various distractions, and comes in the handy shape of a watch. Just select and press the button," He tossed the nail file to Megan, the web releaser to Lacey, and the Distractometer 9,000 to Marc. "Good luck spies!" He called as the ceiling opened and they were sucked into the jet.

Lacey pressed the button on her MPCom and switched into her green spy outfit while the others did the same. Lee fired up the jet, and they were on their way.

They arrived at the lab in Utah and were greeted by the wailing of sirens and many explosions everywhere around the large metal building. They landed the jet and rushed out to try and stop Wang.

They climbed up onto the roof to find an entrance, but they found that it was completely metal.

"Damn scientists, I was hoping for an easy way in," Lacey muttered to herself.

Megan whipped out her gadget and began sawing at the material until she had a nicely sized hole in the ceiling. The spies slipped in one at a time, each hoping to find and stop Moira Wang before she escaped.


	8. Chapter 8: Comebacks

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**So, I was better about updating on this chapter, wasn't I?**

**Please leave a review! I really need some feedback. I want to be able to know if I need to change anything :)**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE BROOKS FAMILY, MOIRA WANG, AND THE AUGUSTOS!**

**Operation: Guns**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 8: Comebacks**

Lacey landed with a thud in a crouching position on the white linoleum of a laboratory in Utah. She rolled out of the way of her fellow agents and pressed against the wall, eyes darting around to spot a possible enemy. Lee jumped through the hole after her and joined her on the wall, facing the other direction so they could watch each other's back.

The brunette girl pressed a finger to her earpiece, and whispered to her listening companions, "It's clear. Come on in." A moment later Marc, Megan, and Tony Clark slipped in through the hole in the roof. The alarms were still blaring loudly around them and they could see that all of the lights were on in the halls even though it was daytime.

"Do we split up?" Megan inquired, looking to Lee—her older brother—for orders.

Marc, the smart one, thought about this, "No, but we spread out," He decided, "The last time we split up, you were faced with a decoy. They couldn't fight too well and we put must of our numbers over there. The real threat was faced with only two, and that's why she got away. We stick together, but one scouts ahead, one lags behind and watches our backs, one travels on the ceiling, and the two others walk next to each other in the middle."

Tony smiled wildly, "Good plan, bro! You're a genius!"

"That's what they tell me!" Marc replied.

They decided to spread out in the way Marc had suggested. Lee scouted ahead, Megan scaled the ceiling, Lacey stayed behind the group and Marc and Tony were the two in the middle. They could scan the room for clues easier this way and look for Moira Wang.

Lee pressed up against a white wall and looked around the corner. It was a long hall that led to a big gray door at the end. It was deserted. Lee inclined his head, motioning to the others that it was okay to follow, and he quickly slipped into the hall. Megan kept pace with him on the ceiling, and after a few seconds Marc and Tony followed. Lacey took one last long look around her and back-stepped into the hall so she could make sure that they weren't being followed. Moira Wang with slippery—she knew this because of their last incident. She didn't want to make a stupid mistake and get all of them hurt.

When the brunette girl rounded the corner, she saw Lee quickly making his way to the door. When he reached it he went to press his ear up into it, but it gave way under his weight and he fell to the floor as the door collapsed. Marc and Tony rushed forward to make sure Lee was okay.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Lee assured them, "I had a feeling that the door wasn't secure. It was kind of open, I could tell."

Further inspection proved he was right. The hinges of the door had been weakened so someone could flip the door up and enter from the bottom—if that made sense. As the spies inspected the door, Lacey strolled in. She first looked down at the mess below her, but then she looked up. A gasp escaped her mouth. On the north wall was a vault. A _huge _vault. The heavy titanium door was swung open. Forgetting her assigned position, she rushed over to see what had been taken, although she already had a feeling. She peeked in and saw the tiny room with the heavy titanium walls. There was a wooden table in the center of it and it was empty—all except for a sticky note that had been stuck to one of the edges. The girl walked over to it cautiously, checking the ceiling before she strolled in. She wouldn't make that mistake again. By this time the other spies had assembled behind her. Tony was keeping a watch outside the vault so no one could lock them in.

"You're more stupid than I thought," She read, "Especially the girl who likes guns and combat boots." The color drained from her face and she looked up at the others.

"How could Wang know that about you?" Megan questioned, "It's not like you parade around with the thing. Sure, you pulled it on her at the prison, but she's never seen your combat boots. Right?"

"Do you think she's been spying on us?" Lee gasped.

Marc shook his head, "Impossible. I think we would have sensed it. We're trained to know when someone's watching us."

Lacey was still staring at them, but her cheeks were regaining their color and her eyes were beginning to fill with rage as she realized something. She whipped out her green MPCom.

"Jerry?"

"Hello, Lacey! How's the mission going?" Jerry answered as he appeared on the little screen.

"Try this on for size," Lacey muttered as she scanned the note into her MPCom. In moments the note popped up on Jerry's screen.

"Oh my," He murmured to himself. "Well, it certainly seems she has been spying on you. But I don't think she would be capable of it."

"What makes you say that?" Lee asked, appearing behind Lacey to look over her shoulder and into the screen of her MPCom.

"Although she is skilled in martial arts and such, she doesn't use her talents very well. She puts little brain power behind it all. When she robbed the bank, she didn't even disable the video cameras, and she knocked out a few guards. She basically ran into the safe, and ran out," Jerry informed them.

Lacey nodded, taking in the information. She decided to ask her question. "Was she working for someone, or was someone working for her?"

The question clearly surprised Jerry because there was a brief moment of silence as he typed some keys into his computer. "No, she was completely alone."  
Lacey's eyes went wide, because her suspicions were correct. "Then if she was completely alone then, and her ideas and way about stealing from the bank was completely brainless… she can't be doing this alone. That prison break was _way _too thought out for it to be her plan from the sound of it. The Augustos were—"

"Never apart of the prison break," Marc interrupted as he quickly caught on, "They were freed because there were two of them and they were fast runners. Whoever did that knew that there wasn't very tight security because they could be easily found. They were a huge distraction. Lacey and I were tricked into freeing Wang because her cell was in one of the tightest security cells. Only someone that had the right keys and couldn't make the security go wild could free her—and that was us. She's working for someone, and whomever she's working with, knows Lacey. Somehow."

The girl's face had paled because she had realized who it must be, but she couldn't believe it. She had to hope that it wasn't, because if it was she didn't want to get her friends in danger. That battle would only be for her.

"Lacey, you okay?" Marc asked, noticing that her facial expression had changed from one of shock to one of rage.

She wiped the emotion from her face and gave her fake confident smile—the one she thought he believed was real. "Yeah. Lets go catch that bitch." And then she stormed out of the cell and back into the hall.

The others had to run to catch up to her. "So, what should we do now? She probably got away 'cause the stuff's gone and there's a note…" Tony said.

"We search anyway," Lacey answered, "We've got to capture her and figure out who she works for."

"Someone seems determined," Megan noticed.

"Yeah. We all should be. We don't know who we're dealing with anymore," She answered. As she was walking down the hall, she found a map of the place taped to the wall. "We split up," She decided, "Tony and Marc, you search the west end of the building. It's smaller, so we make our number smaller. Look above you, in every nook and cranny, even look in the floorboards if they come up. She's good at hiding like that from what we've seen." Lee and Tony nodded although Lee looked kind of uncomfortable. These kinds of decisions were usually his or Marc's to make. "Marc, Megan and I will search the east end since it's bigger. Be on your toes guys, she's slippery," She finished, and then the five split into their groups.

Lacey, Marc, and Megan walked down the hall. Megan and Marc lagged behind a little bit, and Lacey scouted ahead, looking determinedly in every place she thought that Moira Wang could be.

"Why do you think she's so determined to find this lady?" Megan whispered to her brother.

Marc shrugged. "Maybe she's like Lee. She could be all protective and stuff," He suggested. He had no idea for once, but he knew that Lacey was lying about _something._

The spies looked around every corner, behind every door, and in every little space but they found no other traces of Wang. Lacey decided to see how the two other boys were holding up. She pressed her finger to her earpiece and spoke, "Lee?"

"Yeah, what is it?" The voice sounded back.

"What have you guys found?"

"Zippo," he replied, "You?"

"Same," She sighed, "The biggest lead we have is the weird sticky note." She squirmed at the thought of it. "Let's head back to WOOHP and report to Jerry. Then you guys can go home, and I'll head off in my own way."

"Alright, lets meet back at the jet," He signed off.

Lacey sighed again. "Come on, guys. Let's go."

Megan caught up to her as she walked. "Are you seriously gonna go through with this?"

"Go through with what?" Lacey responded, looking the girl with the black hair in the eyes.

"Go through with the orphanage thing?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," She replied. She had no intentions of staying through the night though. She was known for breaking out of orphanages.

The three arrived at the jet first. They all sat down at their controls and waited for Tony and Lee to get there. Once the two were in sight, Lacey thought of something. She moved from her controls to Lee's, and sat there with a bored look on her face.

"Uh… Lace?" Megan whispered from where she sat. "You might not wanna do that. You might make Lee mad."

The brunette didn't respond. She just sat there quietly.

When Tony and Lee boarded the jet, they of course went straight to their controls. Lee was strangely reminded of, "Goldilocks and the Three Bears" when he got to his controls and found the pretty brunette girl sitting there with her arms crossed.

"Uh… hey, we gotta leave now." He said, trying to get her to go back to her own seat.

"I know," She replied simply.

"So… can you move?"

"Nah. I wanna drive."

"But I'm usually the driver. Y'know, 'cause I'm the oldest?" He bugged, starting to get a bit annoyed.

"But I can fly this thing. C'mon, just one time. I'm sick of just sitting there and watching," Lacey growled.

"Well… okay then. But if you get uncertain about anything or if you think you're gonna—"

"I know what to do!"

"Okay! Okay! Jeez!" He went to Lacey's seat, admittedly losing the battle.

Lacey revved up the jet, and Marc gave the usual thumbs-up to take off, but he wasn't so sure this time if he should. Without anxiety or doubt the brunette made the jet move forward. It gained speed until it was fast enough for her to lift up into the sky. She did so without any thought, and they were soon flying along smoothly—just as they did when Lee drove.

"I didn't know you could fly a jet," Tony babbled enthusiastically. "You're like the superheroes in the comics!"

"Except she's more realistic," Marc added, glancing at Tony out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah! I mean, you can't shoot lasers out of your eyes or pick up houses but you _can _shoot guns, fly jets, and like… run up walls! And you're a girl!"

"Hey, girls can do things like boys too," Lacey growled, her eyes starting to show little hints of anger.

"I didn't say they couldn't, I was just wondering where she learned. I mean, she hasn't been a spy for a long time like us," Tony muttered.

"You learn a lot of stuff when you're on the run," Lacey sighed and she didn't say anything else.

Lee stayed silent. He didn't want to admit that he'd been wrong about her flying skills.

They got to WOOHP relatively early, and stepped off of the jet. They hurried into Jerry's office and told them about their discovery and their failure to stop Moira Wang.

"This is most unfortunate spies," Jerry mused as he rubbed his chin, "I don't know what to make of it. There's so little evidence to this note, it could really mean anything. For all we know, it could be meant for someone else."

"Let's hope so," Lee replied. With that, the Clarks were WOOHPed home just in time for dinner.

Lacey went and plopped down on the couch, feeling defeated since she had to go to _another _orphanage.

"Alright, Lacey. I will personally walk you down to the orphanage level," Jerry announced.

"Orphanage _level? _You mean it's _here?_ I thought you said it would be in another building!" Lacey exclaimed.

"No, no. We want only the best for our agents!" Jerry assured her.

Lacey repressed a sigh, all hopes of breaking out of the orphanage dead. They would probably have a high security lock on it or something. She was surprised that there would be any WOOHP orphans, seeing that WOOHP did a background check.

Jerry walked to his door and motioned for her to step into the hall first. With drooping shoulders she followed him, ready to be condemned for however long they kept her here.


	9. Chapter 9: The Orphanage

**AUTHOR NOTE**

'**Sup. I have a pretty good idea about what the orphanage is going to be like, but I don't really know how to incorporate it. I have a HUGE load of homework now since I'm in honors math, so I probably won't get to update so frequently anymore :(**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE BROOKS FAMILY, MOIRA WANG, AND THE AUGUSTOS!**

**Operation: Guns**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 9: The Orphanage**

Jerry led Lacey down the hall and to the WOOHP elevator and they were greeted by two security agents who nodded respectfully to Jerry and smiled at the young spy. They boarded the metal high-tech elevator and Jerry punched in some sort of special code on the elevator buttons. The brunette watched the little screen at the top of the wall above the doors as the numbers changed to letters. It skimmed down the list of letters starting from A until it reached the letter O. The girl smirked to herself. O for orphanage—how ironic.

The elevator pinged and the doors slid opened. Lacey walked out into a nice little receptionist area. The floors were wood and the walls were painted a nice peach color. A pretty blond receptionist sat behind a desk. She was wearing a white shirt and slacks and she had an earpiece on, but it was a little big and clunky. She wasn't talking on it at the moment but she _was _typing away on her computer. She glanced up and smiled at the two as they walked in.

"Jerry!" She said in a happy tone.

"Hello, Dominique. This is the new spy that we're fostering," Jerry replied.

Dominique looked down at the hazel-eyed girl who was looking around at the wall art in the room. "Oh! Then you're Lacey?"

Lacey looked up, "Yeah."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you. I'm the orphanage caretaker. There are only two other agents here right now, so my job's pretty easy, but because there are so few of you orphaned spies, you get to have basically anything you want," Dominique told her.

Lacey bit her lip and nodded slowly. "Okay."

"She's not the happiest little thing, is she?" Dominique muttered to herself as she stood up and put her earpiece back on her desk. "C'mon, follow me. I'll show you your room."

"I'll leave you here, Lacey," Jerry said, "You'll be WOOHPed up to my office for the next mission, and WOOHPed to school tomorrow morning. Have a good evening!"

Lacey waved goodbye to Jerry and followed Dominique back to her room. The caretaker led her down the hall that was lit up by lights on each side of the wall. They passed a couple of browns door with nameplates on them.

"Are those the other spies' rooms?" Lacey asked as she caught up to the blonde lady.

"Yes, but you'll meet them later."  
"Oh. Okay."

She was led to the end of the hall to another brown door with another nameplate on it. The initials L.B. were carved into it—Lacey's initials.

Dominique opened the door and revealed a nicely sized room. A queen-sized bed sat against the far wall with a brown bed-side table next to it. The room was illuminated by the small lamp on the table. The carpet was a beautiful royal blue color and the walls were also blue but there were little brown accents everywhere. In one of the corners up high was a huge flat-screen tv. Over in another corner of the room sat a bean-bag chair with a bookshelf filled with books next to it. A brown desk with a computer was pushed to one of the other walls. A little counter with a microwave on it, and oven beneath it and a fridge next to it sat beside the desk. A couple of doors were on the last wall, one on each side. Between them was a mahogany dresser with a mirror. Dominique pointed out each thing although Lacey could see it all very clearly. She led her to one of the doors which she found to be the bathroom. A Jacuzzi was by the far wall, and a fancy bath and shower was closer to the door. The countertops were granite and the draws were a mahogany color like her dresser. A full-sized mirror hung on the wall above the countertops. The tile was black and the walls were light blue.

"So… what do you think?" Dominique asked, trying to make conversation since Lacey was standing quiet and still.

"Wow."

"Is that a good wow, or a bad wow?"

"A good wow. A really good wow."

The caretaker smiled. "Good. There are snacks in the fridge, clothes in the closet and dresser, and lights out is at 10:00. Breakfast'll be on the counter in your room when you wake up. See you in the morning!" She said and exited the room.

The teenage girl was rather curious. It was 6:00 PM right now so she had four hours to explore. She first thought that she'd check out the fridge. She walked over and tentatively opened the little door. Candy, soda, fruit and vegetables, anything you can name was stocked in the little fridge. The girl could have leapt for joy. She then decided to check out her closet, but was kind of reluctant. She hoped that these people knew that she wasn't a girly-girl. She opened up the wooden door and flicked the light on. It illuminated the large closet to show clothes of every kind hanging from the racks. Jeans, T-shirts, and shorts were among them. She sighed in relief. She walked towards the back of the closet, still curious. She found a hanging clothes bag—the kind you get from the drycleaners—and opened it up. She gagged in disgust and jumped back. Hanging from the clothes hanger was…

A dress. A pink dress.

"Well, there's always a good, a bad and an ugly," She muttered to herself as she quickly zipped the dress back up, trying not to touch the horrible thing.

She looked at the shoes next. There were many types. It varied from converse to street shoes to high-heels (She nearly vomited at these too) and her favorite of all time—combat boots. They weren't her dads, but they were still combat boots.

She walked back into her room and collapsed on her comfortable bed. For the first time in nearly four years she was content. She jumped when there was a knock on the door. She stared quizzically over at the direction of the knock and when it didn't repeat, she lay back down on her bed. The knock was repeated but this time a little more loudly. The girl cursed under her breath and got off of her bed. She stomped over to the door and opened it slowly.

Peeking out, she saw two people. There was a boy that looked to be about 14 or 15 years old and a girl that appeared to be about 16 or 17 years old. The girl had dirty blonde hair and kind chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a blue denim skirt, brown boots and a black sweater. The boy had messy black hair that reached down to a little past his ears, a splash of freckles on his nose and blue eyes. He was wearing shorts, a black t-shirt, and vans.

"Hey!" The girl said, "You must be the new girl Dom told us about."

"Uh… yeah! I am," Lacey replied with a small smile.

The boy joined in at this time, "We're the other orphans. I'm Josh, this is Gia," He told her, reaching out to shake her hand. There was a little hint of a lie in his electric-blue eyes, and Lacey barely caught it. What would he lie about? He'd said one sentence to her. She couldn't shake the feeling though that he looked familiar. She shook his hand and then turned to Gia to do the same. The blonde did so with a dazzling smile.

"Welcome to the orphanage. With you here, I think it'll be more fun! I've been _dying _to have a girl around. I've been stuck with _him _since I got here a couple of years ago," Gia said with a roll of her eyes as she prodded Josh in the ribs. He was a little taller than her, but she was obviously strong because he winced as her elbow hit him.

"Oh. Uh, well good!" Lacey replied with a small smile.

"Come on," Josh sighed with a glare at his friend, "We'll show you around."

Lacey stepped back. "Oh, it's not necessary!"

"Yeah, it is," Gia laughed, reaching out to tug on her arm. "Come on, it's not like we're trying to get you to smoke or something. We're all WOOHP agents here."

Lacey considered this for a moment and then she gave in and stepped out into the hall. The two smiled and Josh reached over her to close her door. She couldn't help but notice that he smelled good. There was something familiar…

He caught her staring at him and gave her a smile with a raise of his eyebrow. Lacey cocked her head, trying to figure out what it was about him that she knew.

"You okay?" Josh asked. She bit her lip and nodded slowly, deciding to ignore the fact that he seemed like someone that she knew.

Gia led the way through the hall, stopping beside each of their bedrooms and letting her look inside. They all looked the same except they were different colors. Gia's was in reds, and Josh's was in greens.

The two older kids maneuvered her down the hall and hung a right, turning into a large white kitchen. Lacey sat down at the white table when it was made clear to her that they were going to stay here for a while.

Gia went to the fridge and took out three root beers while Josh went to a pantry at the back of the room. The blonde quickly walked over to the table and set down the cold sodas—one in front of Lacey and one in front of her. The other one she quickly shook up and set down at another chair across the table from them. Lacey cocked an eyebrow and looked at the older girl, but she was staring blankly ahead with a solemn expression on her face as if she were innocent.

Josh came back with some three different kinds of chips and set them down in the middle of the table. The boy plopped down in the empty chair with the soda. As soon as he opened it, it sprayed up into his face, wetting his messy black hair. The amber liquid dripped from his face as he glared over at Gia, his electric blue eyes dangerous. The blonde however, had already burst into laughter.

"I'm gonna kill you, you preppy little cheerleader!" Josh snarled, but he didn't get up. She realized he was being playful because a smug smile had spread across his handsome face. Gia was still laughing.

"I guess this is how you two are with each other?" Lacey sighed when Gia had stopped laughing.

"Unfortunately," Josh muttered as he passed by her on his way to clean up and get another soda.

"So, Lacey," Gia began, "How long have you been an agent?"

"A few days," Lacey confided.

"How long have you been an orphan?"

"Three years."

"Do you have a team already?" Josh asked from behind the counter, rinsing his hair sloppily.

"Uh huh. The Clarks," Lacey said.

"Oh, hey! I know them!" Gia gasped, "They're supposed to be like… the best team of spies since those girls in Beverly Hills!"

"Yeah. I guess they are," Lacey shrugged.

"Speaking of last names, what's yours?" Gia asked.

"Brooks. You?"

"Williams," She said. Lacey looked over to Josh who was now wiping down his shirt with a disgusted expression on his face. When he noticed she was looked to him for an answer he looked up.

"Oh! Bruckheimer." He chuckled with a smile. "Kind of sounds like a beer."

"You wish," Gia huffed.

Lacey couldn't help but laugh. She liked these two already.


	10. Chapter 10: New Two

**AUTHOR NOTE**

'**Sup. I have a pretty good idea about what the orphanage is going to be like, but I don't really know how to incorporate it. I have a HUGE load of homework now since I'm in honors math, so I probably won't get to update so frequently anymore :(**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE BROOKS FAMILY, MOIRA WANG, AND THE AUGUSTOS!**

**Operation: Guns**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 9: The Orphanage**

Jerry led Lacey down the hall and to the WOOHP elevator and they were greeted by two security agents who nodded respectfully to Jerry and smiled at the young spy. They boarded the metal high-tech elevator and Jerry punched in some sort of special code on the elevator buttons. The brunette watched the little screen at the top of the wall above the doors as the numbers changed to letters. It skimmed down the list of letters starting from A until it reached the letter O. The girl smirked to herself. O for orphanage—how ironic.

The elevator pinged and the doors slid opened. Lacey walked out into a nice little receptionist area. The floors were wood and the walls were painted a nice peach color. A pretty blond receptionist sat behind a desk. She was wearing a white shirt and slacks and she had an earpiece on, but it was a little big and clunky. She wasn't talking on it at the moment but she _was _typing away on her computer. She glanced up and smiled at the two as they walked in.

"Jerry!" She said in a happy tone.

"Hello, Dominique. This is the new spy that we're fostering," Jerry replied.

Dominique looked down at the hazel-eyed girl who was looking around at the wall art in the room. "Oh! Then you're Lacey?"

Lacey looked up, "Yeah."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you. I'm the orphanage caretaker. There are only two other agents here right now, so my job's pretty easy, but because there are so few of you orphaned spies, you get to have basically anything you want," Dominique told her.

Lacey bit her lip and nodded slowly. "Okay."

"She's not the happiest little thing, is she?" Dominique muttered to herself as she stood up and put her earpiece back on her desk. "C'mon, follow me. I'll show you your room."

"I'll leave you here, Lacey," Jerry said, "You'll be WOOHPed up to my office for the next mission, and WOOHPed to school tomorrow morning. Have a good evening!"

Lacey waved goodbye to Jerry and followed Dominique back to her room. The caretaker led her down the hall that was lit up by lights on each side of the wall. They passed a couple of browns door with nameplates on them.

"Are those the other spies' rooms?" Lacey asked as she caught up to the blonde lady.

"Yes, but you'll meet them later."  
"Oh. Okay."

She was led to the end of the hall to another brown door with another nameplate on it. The initials L.B. were carved into it—Lacey's initials.

Dominique opened the door and revealed a nicely sized room. A queen-sized bed sat against the far wall with a brown bed-side table next to it. The room was illuminated by the small lamp on the table. The carpet was a beautiful royal blue color and the walls were also blue but there were little brown accents everywhere. In one of the corners up high was a huge flat-screen tv. Over in another corner of the room sat a bean-bag chair with a bookshelf filled with books next to it. A brown desk with a computer was pushed to one of the other walls. A little counter with a microwave on it, and oven beneath it and a fridge next to it sat beside the desk. A couple of doors were on the last wall, one on each side. Between them was a mahogany dresser with a mirror. Dominique pointed out each thing although Lacey could see it all very clearly. She led her to one of the doors which she found to be the bathroom. A Jacuzzi was by the far wall, and a fancy bath and shower was closer to the door. The countertops were granite and the draws were a mahogany color like her dresser. A full-sized mirror hung on the wall above the countertops. The tile was black and the walls were light blue.

"So… what do you think?" Dominique asked, trying to make conversation since Lacey was standing quiet and still.

"Wow."

"Is that a good wow, or a bad wow?"

"A good wow. A really good wow."

The caretaker smiled. "Good. There are snacks in the fridge, clothes in the closet and dresser, and lights out is at 10:00. Breakfast'll be on the counter in your room when you wake up. See you in the morning!" She said and exited the room.

The teenage girl was rather curious. It was 6:00 PM right now so she had four hours to explore. She first thought that she'd check out the fridge. She walked over and tentatively opened the little door. Candy, soda, fruit and vegetables, anything you can name was stocked in the little fridge. The girl could have leapt for joy. She then decided to check out her closet, but was kind of reluctant. She hoped that these people knew that she wasn't a girly-girl. She opened up the wooden door and flicked the light on. It illuminated the large closet to show clothes of every kind hanging from the racks. Jeans, T-shirts, and shorts were among them. She sighed in relief. She walked towards the back of the closet, still curious. She found a hanging clothes bag—the kind you get from the drycleaners—and opened it up. She gagged in disgust and jumped back. Hanging from the clothes hanger was…

A dress. A pink dress.

"Well, there's always a good, a bad and an ugly," She muttered to herself as she quickly zipped the dress back up, trying not to touch the horrible thing.

She looked at the shoes next. There were many types. It varied from converse to street shoes to high-heels (She nearly vomited at these too) and her favorite of all time—combat boots. They weren't her dads, but they were still combat boots.

She walked back into her room and collapsed on her comfortable bed. For the first time in nearly four years she was content. She jumped when there was a knock on the door. She stared quizzically over at the direction of the knock and when it didn't repeat, she lay back down on her bed. The knock was repeated but this time a little more loudly. The girl cursed under her breath and got off of her bed. She stomped over to the door and opened it slowly.

Peeking out, she saw two people. There was a boy that looked to be about 14 or 15 years old and a girl that appeared to be about 16 or 17 years old. The girl had dirty blonde hair and kind chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a blue denim skirt, brown boots and a black sweater. The boy had messy black hair that reached down to a little past his ears, a splash of freckles on his nose and blue eyes. He was wearing shorts, a black t-shirt, and vans.

"Hey!" The girl said, "You must be the new girl Dom told us about."

"Uh… yeah! I am," Lacey replied with a small smile.

The boy joined in at this time, "We're the other orphans. I'm Josh, this is Gia," He told her, reaching out to shake her hand. There was a little hint of a lie in his electric-blue eyes, and Lacey barely caught it. What would he lie about? He'd said one sentence to her. She couldn't shake the feeling though that he looked familiar. She shook his hand and then turned to Gia to do the same. The blonde did so with a dazzling smile.

"Welcome to the orphanage. With you here, I think it'll be more fun! I've been _dying _to have a girl around. I've been stuck with _him _since I got here a couple of years ago," Gia said with a roll of her eyes as she prodded Josh in the ribs. He was a little taller than her, but she was obviously strong because he winced as her elbow hit him.

"Oh. Uh, well good!" Lacey replied with a small smile.

"Come on," Josh sighed with a glare at his friend, "We'll show you around."

Lacey stepped back. "Oh, it's not necessary!"

"Yeah, it is," Gia laughed, reaching out to tug on her arm. "Come on, it's not like we're trying to get you to smoke or something. We're all WOOHP agents here."

Lacey considered this for a moment and then she gave in and stepped out into the hall. The two smiled and Josh reached over her to close her door. She couldn't help but notice that he smelled good. There was something familiar…

He caught her staring at him and gave her a smile with a raise of his eyebrow. Lacey cocked her head, trying to figure out what it was about him that she knew.

"You okay?" Josh asked. She bit her lip and nodded slowly, deciding to ignore the fact that he seemed like someone that she knew.

Gia led the way through the hall, stopping beside each of their bedrooms and letting her look inside. They all looked the same except they were different colors. Gia's was in reds, and Josh's was in greens.

The two older kids maneuvered her down the hall and hung a right, turning into a large white kitchen. Lacey sat down at the white table when it was made clear to her that they were going to stay here for a while.

Gia went to the fridge and took out three root beers while Josh went to a pantry at the back of the room. The blonde quickly walked over to the table and set down the cold sodas—one in front of Lacey and one in front of her. The other one she quickly shook up and set down at another chair across the table from them. Lacey cocked an eyebrow and looked at the older girl, but she was staring blankly ahead with a solemn expression on her face as if she were innocent.

Josh came back with some three different kinds of chips and set them down in the middle of the table. The boy plopped down in the empty chair with the soda. As soon as he opened it, it sprayed up into his face, wetting his messy black hair. The amber liquid dripped from his face as he glared over at Gia, his electric blue eyes dangerous. The blonde however, had already burst into laughter.

"I'm gonna kill you, you preppy little cheerleader!" Josh snarled, but he didn't get up. She realized he was being playful because a smug smile had spread across his handsome face. Gia was still laughing.

"I guess this is how you two are with each other?" Lacey sighed when Gia had stopped laughing.

"Unfortunately," Josh muttered as he passed by her on his way to clean up and get another soda.

"So, Lacey," Gia began, "How long have you been an agent?"

"A few days," Lacey confided.

"How long have you been an orphan?"

"Three years."

"Do you have a team already?" Josh asked from behind the counter, rinsing his hair sloppily.

"Uh huh. The Clarks," Lacey said.

"Oh, hey! I know them!" Gia gasped, "They're supposed to be like… the best team of spies since those girls in Beverly Hills!"

"Yeah. I guess they are," Lacey shrugged.

"Speaking of last names, what's yours?" Gia asked.

"Brooks. You?"

"Williams," She said. Lacey looked over to Josh who was now wiping down his shirt with a disgusted expression on his face. When he noticed she was looked to him for an answer he looked up.

"Oh! Bruckheimer." He chuckled with a smile. "Kind of sounds like a beer."

"You wish," Gia huffed.

Lacey couldn't help but laugh. She liked these two already.


	11. Chapter 11: Rock Show

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**I started this chapter after I did the last one, which is odd for me since I usually do like a chapter al in one day. I just figured I get this one done faster if I started on it. Ya know, I gotta get the ideas flowing :)**

**I REGRETFULLY DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING SPIEZ.**

**Operation: Guns**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 11: Rock Show**

"Aw man," Lacey sighed as the jet descended onto the ground again. She looked out of the window near her controls and made a whistling sound. "If only I wasn't here to protect, but enjoy!"

"Take it easy, little punk rocker," Marc chuckled, "It's just a couple of representatives of the U.S. who know how to play instruments. And maybe a couple of other bands. _Charity_ remember?"

Lacey groaned in reply.

They spies landed and filed out of the jet.

"Alright guys," Josh said, "Split up. Keep in touch by earpieces, the norm. If you see trouble and you're alone,call for back-up. It sounds like WOOHP and it's agents are in danger. Stick to groups of three or two, 'kay?"

The other spies nodded and all headed in their separate directions.

Megan and Gia climbed onto the stage with Josh and Lee. The four exchanges glances and parted; the girls going backstage, the guys putting on their roadie uniform of a cap and a stained blue polo shirt and jeans.

"Can you lift heavy stuff?" Josh asked Lee gruffly.

"Uh huh. I'm big for my age," Lee replied, which earned a laugh from the older boy.

"I am too, man, I am too."

Lacey, Marc and Tony had rounded the stage by now and were going to assume places near the front and back of the building. To their dismay, they realized that the building was huge.

"Shit… I wish Jerry had sent more than a couple of extra spies," Lacey muttered. How the hell were they supposed to secure the whole place if it was bigger than a house and there were only three of them?

"Maybe there are some other security guards," Marc thought out loud. "One of us can go check."  
"No, no, no," Lacey objected immediately, her eyes growing to be protective, "We have to stick to groups. If someone's out to get the WOOHP spies, then one alone would be vulnerable. We all stay or we all go, and if we all go the building won't be secure, so we have to stay."

Tony groaned, but Marc raised an eyebrow.

"So… do you have any idea who Wang's boss could be?" He asked her.

Lacey shrugged and shook her head with a frown, saying nothing. Marc knitted his eyebrows. _She's more cryptic than a super computer!_

"So, the building looks to be rectangular—big shock," The brunette girl observed, "We need someone to guard the front and right side, someone to guard the back and left side, and someone to guard the roof. Who wants to do what?"

"I totally call the roof!" Tony said automatically.

Marc rolled his eyes. "I'll do whatever you don't wanna do," He told her.

Lacey bit her lip, deciding which post would be more dangerous. In all the movies, and through all of her experiences, criminals always entered in the dumbest ways… after a second she decided that the back was most challenging.

"I'll take the behind," She told him.

Marc nodded and got his gadget out of his belt. "Just so we don't look too young to be security…." He first sprayed himself, then Tony, then Lacey, making them all about 5'9".

"Eh, this'll work," Lacey snorted and jogged around the corner calling back, "Keep in touch, a'ight?"

Tony let out a chuckle and scaled the side of the building, quickly climbing onto the roof. Marc sighed and found the middle point of the building. He crossed his arms to make himself look tough and leaned against the wall. Now for some action…

Gia pulled the curtain back to reveal another part of the backstage.

"Damn! This place has a new little spot everywhere you look!" She whispered to Megan who was standing behind her. The girls had dressed in some dark jeans and tight shirts. It wasn't the real attire for groupies, but it was the farthest they would go.

Megan and Gia had been exploring the stage for the past half hour and they had hoped to be finished when they found more and more. They had passed Lee and Josh a couple of times and shared status reports but no one had found anything odd. They hadn't seen the "Security" at all.

"Hey, babe, the show's gonna start in fifteen minutes," A gruff voice said. The two turned to see a big guy gripping some drumsticks.

"I don't think he's a state representative," Megan whispered to Gia.

The blonde looked kind of disgusted. She hated to be called "Babe" or "Sweetheart" by someone she didn't know—especially guys who were older than her. She put on her sweetest smile possible. "Okay! We'll go find seats backstage."

The guy returned the smile and went to go sit at his drumset. Gia led Megan to the row of seats they had been assigned to sit at.  
"Are we really gonna just sit here?" Megan whispered.

"Of course not! It's ceiling-walking time."

Megan's face spread into a wide grin as she activated the feature on her boots and began to scale the ceiling. The two had just reached the beginning of the stage when they heard the music start wailing. The crowd in the pavilion answered with excited cheering. Another note rang out, and so did the crowd. The curtain opened then, and the band members began to play.

Gia spotted Josh over near the left side of the stage, doing his "roadie" job. He was trying to walk away from some red-head who was flirting with him, she could tell. Lee was doing something with the lights on the other side, but he was watching the crowd intently and looking for signs of Wang.

The girls sat there, clinging to the ceiling for over an hour. They weren't really into the music since there was no singer, no real beat, and they didn't know the band. Megan noted, that the music sucked and the leather the men were wearing probably wasn't eco-friendly.

About halfway through the band's tenth song, Megan saw something; The flicker of light on long black hair in the crowd. She craned her neck to try and see if what she had seen was real, but the motion did not repeat. She relaxed for a few minutes, and the band continued on to the eleventh song. On the first note, she heard a faint noise. The music was so loud that she couldn't be sure that she really heard it. She listened hard. And then she heard it—both her and Gia. It was the sound of screaming.

Gia pressed a finger to her earpiece and reported the activity to Lacey, and then she waited until she could see the Asian woman. They were in their spy uniforms again and they couldn't be spotted right now.

Josh had apparently heard the noise too. He was on the stage right in front of the guitarist, staring out at the crowd as the screaming increased in volume and continued.

"Hey!" The guitarist growled, moving forward to push him out of the way. With the stopping of the music, the screaming could be heard. The bassist stopped playing abruptly and took his bass off of his shoulder, setting it down on its stand.

"What is that?" The bassist demanded. The screaming continued. By now, Josh had spotted what had happened.

"Everyone! Get out of here! Exit anywhere, help eachother. Your safety depends on it!" The ash-haired boy yelled to the crowd.

The people parted, now taking up the scream. In seconds the area was clear, revealing a puddle of blood and a lifeless man.

Josh and Lee sprinted to the scene, looking down at the body. Josh checked for a pulse, bloodying his hands as he did it. He began the CPR procedure, but after a moment decided it was useless.

"He's gone!" He snarled.

Lee looked around for the Asian woman; he couldn't bear to look down at the body or see the blood.

"_She's _gone!" Lee growled. He pressed his finger to his earpiece, "Lacey! Wang killed somebody over here! Watch the perimeter!"

"Got it," Came the reply.

Lacey who was standing behind the building pressed onto her own earpiece, "Marc, Tony, I just got word from Lee. Says that Wang's been over there, ruined the concert, killed somebody. Sounds like we're gonna have company in a sec."

No sooner had she said that, she heard activity on the roof. It took everything in her not to jump up and go to Tony's rescue immediately. She had to think rationally.

"Tony, what's going on up there?" Lacey asked wearily into her earpiece.

"Nothing," Tony reported back, "It's quiet up here, all except for the screaming over by the sta—holy cow!" And then the sound of his voice disappeared.

"Tony?" Lacey prompted, "Tony!" But there was no response.

The brunette girl climbed up the side of the building and heaved herself onto the roof, finding Tony on the floor clutching his hand and a short lady with long black hair standing above him.

"Wang!" Lacey snarled. The woman turned with a smile on her face, which was her mistake. Tony swung his foot out and took her legs out from under her. The thirteen-year old was on her in a second, trying to knock her out so they could take her back to WOOHP and question her.  
"Ah… they said you were a clever child," Wang panted as she got herself together, "But unfortunately, I do not see it." And with that she shoved Lacey off like it was nothing. The Asian woman took out a silver key and sliced a circular hole in the concrete around herself. Lacey rushed at her, but Wang had already gone through the roof.

"Crap!" Lacey hissed. Her gaze flicked to Tony. "Tell Marc to go through the front of the building and that Wang's inside. We've gotta surround her. Call the others too."

"What am I gonna do?"

"Just keep guard. If she gets out through that hole, beat her back down to us."

"You got it," Tony said with a smile.


End file.
